


love and condoms

by evenbakkas



Series: love in a different time, in a different universe [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Condoms, Discussions of sex, Domestic Fluff, Epic Love, Evak - Freeform, Even and Isak, Falling In Love, Flirting, M/M, Marijuana, Meeting the Parents, Moving In Together, SKAM, Sarcasm, Sex, Sexual Situations, Sexual Tension, Shopping, Smoking, Smut, Teasing, and even turns him gay basically, eskild - Freeform, even - Freeform, in another universe isak meets even in a supermarket, isak - Freeform, isak and even - Freeform, isak becomes awakened to the beauty that is gay™, isak is in the closet, meaning isak has not met even before this, not canon, ok no but you get what i mean, skam au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenbakkas/pseuds/evenbakkas
Summary: Isak was about turn on his heels and say “Fuck it” and go home, when a tall, slender-looking boy approached him from down the aisle. Shit.“Finding everything okay?” he asked once he reached Isak, his face entirely consumed by his smile. Judging from his choice of clothing, the boy definitely worked here. And, by the black letters scribbled on his name tag, the boy’s name was Even. Great..Or: Isak owes Eskild a favor and Eskild sends him out to buy condoms where he runs into a tall boy who is a little too eager to help him.





	1. meeting even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've had this idea on my mind for a few weeks and now suddenly I word-vommited over 3k words. Yikes.
> 
> Also, Isak is in denial. Very very very much in denial. Basically picture this as Isak meeting Even during his first year when Isak was with Sara. (Canon-wise, not story-wise)

_Fredag 20:33 27/5/16_

 

Isak couldn’t fucking believe this. He couldn’t even wrap his head around it. _What the fuck am I doing? How the fuck did I get in this situation? How the fuck do I get_ ** _out_** _of this situation?_

 

Isak didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve to be humiliated in front of everybody. He was straight™. He couldn’t be out buying condoms for another guy. He couldn’t. What straight boy does that? What the fuck.

 

He was cursing Eskild, cursing himself for being stupid enough to listen to Eskild, and cursing the universe for standing by and letting all of this happen. Letting everything crash right down to Isak now standing in the condom aisle of the local supermarket. And here he was, his inner panic mode on high alert and sweat pooling underneath all of his layers. 

 

Eskild had told Isak that he would be working late, but that he was bringing a guy back to the apartment when he’d finished and that he was out of condoms.

 

Out of condoms. Like Isak actually gave a fuck.

 

Except, Eskild made him give a fuck, because it was then that he’d decided to collect from Isak’s little jar of ‘ _I fucked up and now I owe Eskild a favor_ ’ coupons. A jar that always seemed to bite Isak in the ass when he’d least expect it. 

 

Sure, Eskild had traveled over 30 miles once to pick Isak up from a party when he’d gotten too drunk and started pissing all over everything. Sure, Eskild did Isak’s algebra homework this one time he’d decided to go out with Jonas instead of studying. And yes, Eskild made him breakfast almost every morning he’d woken up with a massive hangover and yes, he rubbed Isak’s back whenever Isak would spend the day aggressively vomiting his guts out into the toilet bowl. Which was super gay, but Isak always shrugged it off because it felt good to know that someone cared. It’s not like his parents were there to keep him in check.

 

Long story short, Isak owed Eskild. A LOT. Probably more than he or Eskild had ever kept track. And, as much as Isak didn’t like to admit it, he valued Eskild’s friendship enough to avoid doing anything that would jeopardize it. Like, taking advantage of his kindness.

 

Eskild had given Isak a home, a home away from his parents, who were both a mess in their own ways, and Isak still felt guilty because he knew he didn’t deserve it. Isak really wasn’t that great of a person, if he was going to be blatantly honest.

 

So, when Eskild asked him to go out and buy some condoms, he’d fought with him relentlessly, because _“Condoms?! Are you fucking kidding me Esklid?!”_ , until his conscience broke and he finally agreed. Saying yes didn’t make Isak any less annoyed, though.

 

Somehow, when it was around 8pm and Eskild was at work, Isak had begrudgingly worked up the courage to leave his bed and make his way to the supermarket. Only now, the realization of ‘ _I’m buying condoms for another guy when I’ve never even bought condoms before’_ made him on the verge of having a panic attack. Isak really never had panic attacks, he was too careless to ever give a shit about anything that happened to him. The shit he went through with his parents had made sure of that.

 

Isak had been standing in front of the row of condoms for about ten minutes now. Yes, Isak was counting. He’d known the time from pretending to be immensely interested in his phone every time another person passed behind him. _8:43_ … _8:46_ … _8:47_ … _8:47_ …

 

 _Fuck_. Isak had no idea what he was doing. He had no experience. Every time he’d tried to do anything with a girl, he could never get it up. Isak always blew that off by insisting he must not be attracted to them, but, despite his sexual troubles, he was straight™. He was sure of it. He just had specific preferences, maybe.

 

He still hooked up with girls all the time. Tons of girls. Everyone knew that he had game, and lots of it. It was just something Isak was used to.

 

Buying condoms on the other hand, was entirely new territory. Every other time he’d ever had condoms, he’d stolen them from Jonas or something. Actually, Isak couldn't really remember how he’d gotten condoms before, just that somehow, it was never something he had to physically GO OUT and buy. Like now.

 

And for fucks sake, he wasn’t even buying them for himself, but for his fucking roommate! How sickeningly ironic was that?

 

Isak was overwhelmed, to say the least. He’d never seen so many different condoms in his entire life. He didn’t even know they made such a wide variety of options. As he’d glanced through the shelves, he’d come across flavored condoms, textured condoms, edible condoms, and even glow in the dark condoms. What the fuck.

 

Isak was about turn on his heels and say “ _Fuck it_ ” and go home, when a tall, slender-looking boy approached him from down the aisle. Shit.

 

“Finding everything okay?” he asked once he reached Isak, his face entirely consumed by his smile. Judging from his choice of clothing, the boy definitely worked here. And, by the black letters scribbled on his name tag, the boy’s name was Even. Great. 

 

Isak just stood, stopped in his tracks, unable to get a word out. He’d felt like someone had just caught him with his hand stuck in a cookie jar. The only thing that could have made this moment any more embarrassing is if Isak had actually recognized this ‘Even’.

 

When Isak finally started breathing again, Even was still standing there, waiting for a response. He was just doing his job, obviously, but Isak sincerely prayed that Even would get tired of the silence and just walk away. Seconds continued to pass, and he didn’t. Fuck.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Isak squeaked out, mentally kicking himself for sounding like someone had just kicked him in the balls.

 

“You sure? I definitely don’t see any condoms in your hands,” Even continued to pry, which only made Isak grow increasingly irritated.

 

“How do you know I’m buying condoms?” Isak asked, before realizing what he’d said. 

 

Even laughed, “Well, you’ve been standing in front of them for the past—“ Even looked down at his watch, “—15 minutes.”

 

Isak scoffed, “Were you watching me?!”

 

“It’s my job to pay attention to the customers.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes as he could feel his cheeks start to heat up. _What the fuck? Why?_

 

“You know,” Even started, as he moved closer to Isak, “I could give you some recommendations.”

 

Isak gulped at the sudden closeness. He became all too aware of the slight smell of musk radiating off of Even’s body, and the little mole that was just beneath his chin…

 

_What the fuck?! Why do I care?! I’m straight™._

 

Even didn’t seem to notice Isak’s stiffness as he reached his arm over Isak’s shoulder, grabbing onto a box of condoms labeled ‘Durex, Tingling Pleasure’. Isak swallowed yet again as he could feel the energy of Even circling around him, and he couldn’t prevent the nervousness that was making him slowly fall apart.

 

“Now, these,” Even started, leaning in so that only Isak could hear, “feel absolutely amazing. If you hit just the right spot, these can do wonders. Best orgasm you’ll ever have.”

 

Isak coughed when Even said ‘orgasm’, which only made Even laugh in response, close enough so that Isak could feel his hot breath hitting his face. Isak blinked rapidly, trying to release himself from the spell he was suddenly under. He had no fucking clue what was happening, but, for some reason, he was intrigued. He didn’t want it to stop.

 

Even stepped away from Isak slightly as he placed the Durex box back and reached for yet another box of condoms, only this time the box said ‘Trojan, Pleasure Pack’. 

 

“Trojan, always a go-to brand,” Even said, as he walked back over to Isak. Isak hadn’t moved an inch since Even had shown up beside him a few moments ago. He hadn’t said anything, either. Apparently, around Even, he was a mute. 

 

Even continued, “Now, this is called the ‘pleasure pack’. In this box, you get four different kinds of condoms. It’s a pretty great deal, if you ask me. Especially if you want to try a few of these out, you know, if you’re new to the wonderful world of condoms.”

 

Isak finally found enough courage to squint his eyes and say, “What makes you think I’m new at this?”

 

“Hey, no stress,” Even chuckled, “It’s just, normally when guy’s come in to buy condoms they walk up, grab the ones they’re looking for, and walk out. They know what they want.”

 

“You think I don’t know what I want?”

 

Even’s eyes shifted a little before he sauntered in closer to Isak again, which made Isak’s stomach flip and his blood run cold. Even stopped directly in front of Isak, setting the box of condoms down and focusing his gaze on Isak’s demeanor. Isak was a fucking mess, he could feel that much. He knew his cheeks were flushed and the hair on the back of his neck was a bit damp. He knew that, he just had no fucking idea why.

 

“I think,” Even teased, his voice low, “You could use someone to show you a little direction.”

 

Isak could see Even’s eyes grow a bit darker, and if Isak wasn’t so straight™, he’d think that maybe Even was flirting with him. But, that can’t be.

 

“And who would that be?” Isak answered, and if he wasn’t so totally straight™, he’d think that maybe he was flirting back.

 

Even shrugged before backing away from Isak to walk over to another section of condoms. Isak blew out a long breath between his teeth as soon as Even was more than a foot away from him. He was completely lost, lost and confused. He didn’t know how it was possible that he was getting turned on from a guy talking to him about condoms, but it was happening, and Isak couldn’t, couldn’t let himself admit that he liked it. He couldn’t like it.

 

Even had disappeared behind Isak’s point of view, so Isak turned himself slightly to find Even digging through a few boxes, clearly searching for something. Isak took this moment to fully assess Even, to take in his entire figure. 

 

Even was tall, taller than Isak, which was a feat in and of itself. It wasn’t very often Isak ran into people that towered over him, but Even did just that. Even also styled his hair, the blonde curls sticking above his head, slicked to give the strands some height. He was wearing a black button-down shirt that was tucked into tan trousers, an outfit Isak guessed was employee apparel for the supermarket they were at. Even was sporting black and white Nike shoes to top it off, and Isak didn’t want to admit that he sorta, kinda looked good. Like, really good. Wow.

 

“So, tell me, boy in the red snapback, why have I never seen you here before?”

 

Isak hadn’t realized how long he’d zoned out while looking at Even until Even broke the silence, staring right back.

 

Isak laughed and questioned, “Boy in the red snapback?”

 

“Well, you never told me your name, so…” Even trailed off.

 

Isak fought with himself between telling Even his real name or lying, lying so he would never have to relive this situation ever again. But, it’s not like he was going to see Even ever again after he left. Isak never did the shopping for the apartment, anyway.

 

“It’s Isak,” he finally confessed. Even got up from his crouched position and walked over to Isak, holding his hand out so they could shake on it.

 

“Even. Though I’m sure you already knew that,” Even said, pointing to his name tag.

 

Isak laughed and watched as Even found himself back at the end of the condom aisle, grabbing onto a few boxes. When Even gained control of them, he walked towards Isak again and smiled.

 

“So!” he announced loudly, “I have a few more recommendations.”

 

Isak started panicking at Even’s outburst as a few other people started to stare in their direction.

 

“Can you keep your voice down?!” he hissed. 

 

Even looked over at Isak with sincerity and a hint of perplexity. He moved in so that he was standing over Isak, and smirking. Isak wanted to wipe that smirk right off of his face.

 

“What’s the matter? A little embarrassed about buying condoms?”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, “Fuck you! I’m not embarrassed, it’s just…”

 

Even shook his head, “Just what?”

 

“It’s a little weird that a guy is giving me directions on what kind of condoms to buy.”

 

Even threw his head back and laughed at that, which only made Isak feel even smaller. 

 

“Oi, Isak! You need to stop worrying so much! I mean, who gives a fuck what other people think?”

 

Isak didn’t say anything. He couldn’t, because that was his whole mantra: not giving a shit about what other people think. But now, standing here with Even, he cared. Like, really cared. I mean, he shouldn’t, because it’s not like he’s gay or anything. Like, this doesn’t mean he’s interested in guys. Even’s just trying to help him out. This is his job, after all. He’d be doing the same thing for any other customer that came into the supermarket. He’d be standing just as close, and leaning in so they could feel his breath, and talking about orgasms with them like it was the most normal topic in the world.

 

This didn’t mean anything. Right? It couldn’t.

 

Then why could Isak feel his heartbeat speed up every time Even so much as looked in his direction?

 

“I…I don’t care what other people think,” Isak choked out eventually.

 

“Well, good. So like I was saying, I have a few more ideas—“ Even glanced down at Isak’s pants, “—to, uh, help you out.”

 

Isak watched the way Even’s mouth curved as he spoke. He had very full lips, plump enough that they stuck out from his face. His lips were a dark pink, slightly chapped but only when Even wasn’t wetting them with his tongue. His tongue, oh god. 

 

Even didn’t notice how Isak stared at him with his mouth half open, or that Isak suddenly turned into a statue every time the air started to fill with sexual tension. Even didn’t notice, and if he did, he completely ignored it and continued to drag Isak down with him into whatever mission he was on.

 

“So, these condoms,” Even explained, “Have extra ribbing on the inside towards the head…”

 

Even moved behind Isak in such a way that his mouth was lightly pressed against Isak’s ear. This made Isak jump slightly and shudder at the contact, but he didn’t move away. He felt trapped, like his feet were glued to the floor. Isak’s pretty sure he couldn’t run way even if he tried. 

 

“That way,” Even continued, whispering in Isak’s ear, his lips brushing every time he formed his words, “There’s more pleasure as you move in and out.”

 

Isak swallowed involuntarily, and laughed nervously. He had no fucking idea why Even was doing this, why Even was walking behind him and whispering into his ear and why Isak was enjoying the hell out of it. He was so turned on he couldn’t even think about the fact that the two of them were standing in an aisle in the middle of a supermarket. He could barely think at all.

 

Even kept his place behind Isak as his arm grazed itself over Isak’s shoulder, reaching for the second box Even had brought over.

 

When Even leaned forward, Isak felt the front of his jeans rub up against his ass. Isak had to bite down on his lip to keep a whimper from escaping. _Fucking hell_.

 

 “Flavored condoms, now those can be quite interesting.”

 

Isak huffed, “How?”

 

“You want me to tell you?” Even taunted, as he pressed his groin further into Isak. Isak, who was now tilting his head back to rest on Even’s shoulder. 

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he cursed, “Tell me.”

 

“Well, not only are they safe, but…” Even touched the tip of his tongue on Isak’s earlobe, and Isak nearly screamed. 

 

“…they make oral sex that much more fun. And, you know, while the tongue is moving up and down along the shaft…”

 

Even continued to torture Isak, only this time tracing his tongue faintly over Isak’s ear and on his neck below it, mimicking the exact motions he was just talking about. Isak could feel himself becoming hard, and he moaned in response.

 

“…it tastes just like candy, too. Pleasure for everyone involved.”

 

Even used his free hand to grip Isak’s waist, as Isak gasped at the touch. Isak was hard, very hard. He’d never been so turned on in his life, no one had ever made him hard before. Well, besides the times he’d jacked off while watching porn, however, Isak guessed that didn't really count. But now, here with Even, his jeans were becoming tighter and tighter as Even kept playing with his hips and breathing heavily into his ear. Isak couldn’t believe this new revelation just so happened to take place right in the middle of a goddamn supermarket, for christ’s sake.

 

“Fuck, Even,” he groaned, as Even continued to grind against Isak in small motions, motions that could go unnoticed by outsiders but went very, very noticed to Isak and his dick. 

 

“So, what’ll it be?” Even breathed as he started to attach his lips to Isak’s neck, the same lips Isak was admiring just a moment ago. 

 

“I…I—“ Isak struggled to form a reply, too focused on Even and what Even was doing to him. That was, until he’d heard a loud noise coming from one aisle over. 

 

Even and Isak jumped apart when they heard the noise, being thrown forcefully back into reality. It was then that Isak realized he’d just been grinding against someone out in the public eye, and against a guy, no less. A fucking guy. What the fuck?!

 

Isak and Even both stared at each other, each of their faces flushed and their lungs out of breath. Isak let his eyes wander down Even’s body, until he was met with the growing bulge in Even’s pants. Fuck.

 

Isak, too, was still hard. And now, he was hard, embarrassed as fuck, and he still hadn’t chosen a box of condoms for Eskild. 

 

_What the fuck just happened?!_

 

Isak was speechless. Even was still staring at him, only this time he’d exhibited a smile so bright and so wide it could probably cure cancer. 

 

“Why the fuck are you smiling?” Isak spit out. He didn’t mean to sound harsh, but he was a disheveled and sexually frustrated male and he was straight™. He was supposed to be straight. How the fuck did he let this happen?!

 

“You’re a beautiful fucking mess, and all because of me,” Even replied, smirking. 

 

“No, I’m not!”

 

“Isak—“

 

“Just stop! This—this thing—it never happened, okay? I’m not…” Isak could feel his voice starting to break, “…I’m not like this. Like that. I’m not that guy, okay? I can’t be.”

 

“But what if you are?” Even blurted out, his eyes now full of concern and honesty. 

 

“What?”

 

“What if you are that guy?”

 

Isak’s mouth hung open for the hundredth time since he’d first met Even, unable to find the right words to say. Maybe Even was right. Maybe he was that guy. But, no he couldn’t be. That wasn’t possible, he’d been straight his entire life. He didn’t know anything else, had never wanted anything else. That was just the way it had to be. Right?

 

When Isak didn’t say anything, Even grabbed a box of regular latex condoms and tried to hand them to Isak. Isak looked down, noticing the size he’d chosen. Which was wrong, but Isak guessed that Even assumed the condoms were for him. 

 

“Look, Isak. Whether you are that guy, or you aren’t that guy, or whatever, it doesn’t matter. Just, don’t let anyone tell you who you are, okay? And once you’re ready,” Even smiled again, only this time it wasn’t as bright as it was before, “You know where to find me.”

 

After Isak took the box of condoms, Even began to walk away, strolling backwards at first, winking at Isak and giving him one last look before turning around and disappearing from Isak’s view.

 

Isak stood in the aisle, his mouth _still_ open and his body _still_ unable to move. He _still_ couldn’t get a grip on what had just happened and his dick was _still_ slightly hard. After a beat, which seemed like forever to Isak, he sighed and closed his eyes, before leaning his head against one of the shelves of condoms.

 

I’m not into guys. This doesn’t mean anything. It didn’t mean a damn thing.

 

 

_**Right?** _

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE leave a comment letting me know what you thought!
> 
> Isak and Even are hot as fuck. k? k. no matter what universe the two dumb shits exist in
> 
> if you want to talk to me at all come find me on [tumblr](http://www.evenbakkas.tumblr.com) :)
> 
> KUDOS FEED MY CHILDREN


	2. the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why the fuck are you smiling?!” Isak shouted, angry and feeling a heavy case of deja vu.
> 
> “Because I knew it,” Even replied, smile still plastered on his face.
> 
> “Knew what?!”
> 
> Even breathed his answer as he continued to stand in front of Isak.
> 
> “You’re attracted to me.”
> 
> What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. Can I just say that I honestly cannot believe all of the positive reactions I got on this story! You guys are truly amazing and I want you to know that I love and appreciate your comments and kudos so so so so much <3
> 
> A lot of you wanted me to continue this story, so...ask and you shall receive!! I hope my word vomit in this chapter isn't too horrible, but if you guys like it you should let me know! Because I don't want to continue writing if all of you are like holy fuck stop. please. ;)
> 
> A few things you should know before reading:
> 
> 1\. I went back and added dates/times to the first chapter since I am expanding on it...and this story sort of has a timeline, I guess.
> 
> 2\. Isak only lives with Eskild for now. No Linn or Noora. He's a first year at Hartvig Nissen, and Even is a second year at Elvebakken.
> 
> 3\. Isak is your classic 'closet case' (don't hate me for the pun pls) of internalized homophobia. Basically he cares way more about what his friends think than his friends care about Isak being gay. Pretty much follows the canon version of Isak in season 3. 
> 
> Leave a kudos if you like part 2! And I hope you enjoy :)

_As soon as Isak heard the front door slam, he was out of his room and into the hall._

 

_“Here’s your fucking condoms!” Isak shouted while throwing the box at Eskild’s face._

 

_Eskild ducked just in time for the box to fly past him._

 

_“Thank you kindly, my grumpy gay son!”_

 

_“_ **_I’m not gay_** _!”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Lørdag 11:57  28/5/16_

 

**eskild:**

 

(11:57) _halla isak_

 

_i’m out with the guy from last night_

 

_and i left a list of chores on the fridge_

 

(11:58) _don’t pretend like u didn’t see it like last time_

 

**isak:**

 

(12:09) _what the fuck are you talking about_

 

**eskild:**

 

(12:10) _wow you’re actually awake before 2_

 

_you know the deal we made_

 

**isak:**

 

(12:21) _fuck off_

 

_and yes_

 

**eskild:**

 

(12:21) _good_

 

(12:22) _don’t get into any trouble while i’m gone_

 

**isak:**

 

(12:23) _trouble?!_

 

**eskild:**

 

(12:25) _you seemed pretty pissed when i came home last night_

 

_figured something bad must have happened_

 

**isak:**

 

(12:33) _i don’t want to talk about it_

 

**eskild:**

 

(12:33) _you sure?_

 

**isak:**

 

(12:34) _i’m fine_

 

_bye eskild_

 

**eskild:**

 

(12:35) _bye cranky_

 

 

 

Isak huffed and rolled his eyes at Eskild, before slamming his phone down onto his bedside table. He was barely awake, but somehow, Eskild had already managed to annoy him, poke fun at him, and take away his free Saturday in a tad less than 40 minutes. Why the hell was Isak living with his ass again?

 

_Oh, right. Because his dad left him and his mom doesn’t know what year it is. That’s why._

 

The day was before 2pm, Eskild was right. It was an unusual feat for Isak, and while the wheels in his mind began slowly turning, he suddenly remembered why he’d been jolted awake at 12:09pm in the first place.

 

It probably had a little something to do with a certain tall, blonde boy he’d met no more than 18 hours prior.

 

And, probably another something to do with the wet, sticky area he could feel in his boxers whenever he moved his legs. _Jesus Christ._

 

The last time Isak had woken up from a wet dream he was maybe around 13 years old. Since then, his sexual fantasies had been locked up underneath layers and layers of expectations, personal and environmental. Isak hadn’t been himself ever since, and even though he couldn’t control his dreams, it was like they still somehow knew not to let himself explore his sexual fantasies while he was asleep.

 

So, why now, all of a sudden, is he waking up thinking about Even’s mouth around his dick?

 

Again, _Jesus Christ_.

 

It didn’t make sense, none of it did. Nothing had made sense to Isak since he’d first seen Even and his stupid styled hair walking towards him at the supermarket. The discussion about condoms, the way Even stood so, so close to Isak that Isak could feel his breath, the softness of Even’s lips as they made their way down the side of Isak’s neck…

 

Nope. It never happened, it wasn’t real. The entire thing was just some fucked up fairytale. He’s never going to see Even again, never going back to the supermarket again. He can stop thinking about it now. It’s over. 

 

_It’s over_ , Isak repeated to himself.

 

_It’s over, but deep down, it felt like it was only just beginning._

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Lørdag 15:28_

 

**jonas:**

 

(15:28) _how’s isakyaki_

 

**isak:**

 

(15:31) _eskild’s making me do chores in exchange for rent payment_

 

_so yeah i’m great :)_

 

**jonas:**

 

(15:36) _yikes_

 

_still on for tonight?_

 

**isak:**

 

(15:36) _tonight?_

 

**jonas:**

 

(15:38) _party?_

 

_don’t tell me you forgot_

 

(15:46) _isak_

 

**isak:**

 

(15:49) _relax jonas_

 

_who’s hosting?_

 

**jonas:**

 

(15:51) _some second year from Elvebakken_

 

_heard he throws sick parties_

 

**isak:**

 

(15:54) _do we know him?_

 

**jonas:**

 

(15:55) _don’t think so but who gives a shit_

 

_free beer_

 

**isak:**

 

(15:59) _i’ll be there_

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was Saturday evening, and Isak was now digging through his closet, trying to find some decent clothes to wear that weren’t wrinkly or dirty or smelled like sweat. Isak wasn’t the clean type, he preferred to live in his little den of filth because that was what felt comfortable to him. He did enough chores around the house to keep the apartment up to Eskild’s standards, but his room was all his own. The only place in the apartment where Isak truly let his personality shine through.

 

The only downside was that Isak’s closet was a huge fucking mess, and searching for something to wear was nearly impossible. He could spend a good 20 minutes climbing through his piles and piles of clothes just to find what he was looking for. And sometimes, Isak came across articles of clothing he hadn’t seen in months. 

 

Isak was so distracted with hiking through his closet that he hadn’t heard the knock at his door, or the click of the door being opened. 

 

He hadn’t heard any of that until Eskild was talking, talking in such a way that Isak could tell he was annoyed.

 

“Isak, why are you always in the fucking closet?!” he shouted.

 

Isak slightly turned his head to acknowledge Eskild before turning his attention back to his search.

 

“Fuck off, Eskild! Not everyone is as tidy as you are!”

 

Eskild sighed, “If you would just let me organize your—“

 

“No, I’m not having my clothes arranged by sleeve length, color, or season.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, and Eskild shrugged. That seemed to always be the dynamic between the two, Eskild would try to shove his ‘Guru’ ways onto Isak and Isak would deny them with all of his heart. They annoyed the fuck out of each other constantly but somehow, it worked. Isak’s pretty sure he couldn’t see himself living with anyone else. 

 

“What are you looking for, anyway?” Eskild asked before plopping down on Isak’s bed.

 

“Clothes.”

 

“No shit, Isak, but why?”

 

“I, uh, I’m going to this Bakka party tonight with Jonas and the boys.”

 

“Oi, a Bakka party! Better bring some condoms then, those can get pretty crazy,” Eskild replied.

 

Isak swallowed, feeling himself beginning to sweat. The thought of condoms reminded Isak of his little excursion from Friday night, and he just couldn’t be thinking about that. He couldn’t. 

 

“Condoms?! And how the fuck would you know?!” Isak asked, surprised.

 

“Hey, I went to my fair share of Bakka parties in my day!”

 

“Yeah, but you’re gay.”

 

“You’re so innocent, Isak. _Really_.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After spending his Saturday doing chores and trying to forget about Even, Isak really needed this party. Like, really needed it. He was desperate to get drunk and leave everything behind him. Friday was just some weird moment he shared with a complete stranger, a stranger he would never see again. It was fine. It was going to be fine. No one would ever find out about it, anyway. He could just keep getting drunk, keep going about his business, keep hooking up with girls. Nothing’s changed. 

 

Isak and the buys had taken the tram to the second year’s house, the conversation filled with discussions of hookups and girls they hoped to see tonight and just really anything that involved alcohol, drugs, and sex. The epitome of all four of their lives. 

 

When they’d arrived, the house was so packed people were even partying outside. Isak had never been to a party this crowded before, and he was happy that’d he’d finally be able to hide himself in the crowd and drink away his feelings. Drink away his thoughts. 

 

Isak had no idea who’s house this was, but it wouldn’t be the first time he’d gone to a party without knowing the person who was hosting. He really was just there to get fucked up, after all. Didn’t care where or who the alcohol was coming from. 

 

Once the four of them had gotten inside, they’d all collected beers and decided to go chill together in the backyard where the music wasn’t so loud. That way, they could discuss plans on hookups while getting drunk, a routine practiced at almost every party that they went to. Isak spent most of these little ‘huddles’ silent, only interjecting a few times here and there. Hooking up with girls was easy for him—easy because he didn’t care. He wasn’t worried about anything or nervous or super psyched either. It was just something that always happened at parties. Routine.

 

“Did you see the blonde chick while we were walking in? She was fine,” Magnus said.

 

“She’s way out of your league, bro!” Mahdi chimed in.

 

“The fuck! Why is every girl out of my league?!” Magnus answered, exasperated. 

 

“Because they’re fucking breathing,” Jonas added, making Magnus swat him in response. 

 

Isak rolled his eyes. Any other day he’d gladly make fun of Magnus and how desperate he was, but tonight, for some reason, he just wasn’t that into it. His mind was somewhere else, thinking about something else. Someone else.

 

Fuck. Isak needed more alcohol. He’d already downed his first bottle, and it didn’t do jack shit.

 

“Shit, I’m gonna go grab another beer, you guys want one?” 

 

“Jesus fuck, Isak! We just got here!”

 

“Whatever. You guys are just weak.”

 

Isak got up and walked away, making his way back into the house to find more beer. It was a struggle, considering the house was littered with people, a wall-to-wall maze. By the time he reached the kitchen, he’d been shoved three times, kissed once, and dodged vomit more times than he’d let his mind register. What a fucking mess.

 

“ _Even_!” he’d heard some girl shout from just outside the kitchen archway. He froze. 

 

_Fucking shit_. It couldn’t be, right? It couldn’t.

 

Isak didn’t want to turn around. He wanted to spend the rest of the night standing in the kitchen, facing the cabinets, and not thinking about the boy who’d made him hard in the middle of a supermarket. He sure as hell didn’t want to hear said boy’s name. His brain had been repeating it enough.

 

When Isak figured he’d stood in the kitchen long enough, he finally mustered enough courage to make his way back to his friends. Only, as soon as he’d turned the corner into the living room, his eyes suddenly spotted a familiar set of blonde curls from across the room, as well as a familiar set of eyes, lips, the whole lot. It was him, it had to be.

 

**_Even._ **

 

The same Even from the supermarket, the same Even who’d taught him some interesting things about condoms and who’d made him so hot and bothered he’d gotten himself off as soon as he’d arrived back home. That Even. 

 

Even didn’t noticed Isak, he was paying too much attention to what Isak assumed was the girl who’d originally shouted his name. Which, thank god, if Even had recognized Isak, Isak would have no fucking clue what to do. He’d probably forget about Jonas and Magnus and Mahdi and just bolt, running as fast as he’d possibly could until he got back to his flat. He didn’t care how many miles away it was. 

 

Isak managed to find himself back outside with the boys after completely dodging Even, and dodging more vomit spills along the way. The boys were in their same spot, still talking about girls but not making any moves to get said girls. Like usual. 

  
“Where the fuck did you go? You were gone for like 20 minutes,” Jonas stated. 

 

Isak grimaced, “Uh, so many people. It’s like a fucking maze.”

 

“Run into any cute girls?” Magnus asked. 

 

“No, just a lot of vomit and…”

 

_Even._

 

“…some desperate chick who wanted to hook up.”

 

“Oi, sounds just like Magnus’ type!” Mahdi joked.

 

“Fuck off!”

 

Isak sat back down in his spot between the boys and tried to calm himself down. It was a huge party, one of the biggest ones he’d been to, and there was no way Even would noticed him in such a large crowd. He probably didn’t even remember him at all. Isak hoped that was the case. His entire theory was based on the fact that he’d never see Even again. This was all just some sick prank that the universe was playing on him. Maybe, if he closed his eyes, he could transport himself back to his apartment and everything would be okay. He’d be safe.

 

Isak closed his eyes. Only, when we opened them back up, he wasn’t back at his apartment.

 

Oh, no. When Isak opened his eyes, he saw Even walking straight towards him, eyes staring right into Isak’s. The inner panic he was suddenly feeling was somehow worse than the one he’d felt back at the supermarket. _Fuck_. 

 

“Isak, fancy seeing you here!” Even announced, once he’d reached the group of guys. Isak stayed silent.

 

The three of them glanced between Isak and Even, clearly confused. Their confusion only continued to grow when Isak didn’t reply.

 

“The fuck? Isak do you know him?” Mahdi questioned. 

 

“No—”

 

“Yes! Oh, Isak and I, we go way back,” Even winked at Isak as he cut him off, before turning his attention back to Mahdi. What the fuck?!

 

“Uh, he’s never mentioned you before…” Jonas added.

 

“Yeah, he’s quite the shy one, isn’t he? Hey—“ Even looked at Isak, smirking, “—Isak, how’d those **condoms** work out for you?”

 

What. the. Fuck.

 

_This isn’t happening. It’s not real. Even’s not here, I’m not here, no ones here. This is just all in my head, right? This is too fucked up to not be in my head._

 

Isak froze for the second time that night. He could feel the chills start to travel down his spine. All of the boys were looking at him now, glimpsing between Isak and Even. Jonas, Magnus, Mahdi.

 

“Condoms?” Mahdi asked, his eyes squinted at Isak in faint shock.

 

Isak didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what to think. He’d never, ever, thought he would be in this position. What fucking guy asks another guy about condoms?!

 

Oh, right. Even does. 

 

_How fucking dare he. What the fuck._

 

“I…I need to take a piss,” Isak said hurriedly, as he excused himself from the table. Even was still smiling at him like the little fucker he was.

 

When Isak got to the bathroom, he began pacing and running his fingers through his hair. He couldn’t fucking believe this. He’d never been more embarrassed in his entire life. 

 

Isak was walking with his back to the door when he’d heard it open, to which he said, “Someone’s fucking in here,” and when the door didn’t shut, he continued, “Seriously you prick why can’t you fucking knock—“

 

Isak turned around. It was Even.

 

“Even, what the fuck?!” Isak shouted, as Even walked fully into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, “Get out!”

 

“What, you’re going to kick me out of my own bathroom?” Even teased sweetly, walking towards Isak.

 

“What?” What the fuck was he talking about?

 

It was then that the realization hit Isak. Oh. _Oh_. This was Even’s house. His house. He’s…he’s the second year from Elvebakken. This was his party. 

 

_Holy fuck._

 

Isak didn’t have time to say anything else before Even was hovering over him, making Isak back against a wall. Isak was so lost he didn’t even notice he was moving backwards until he felt his back pressing into the cold, hard surface. And then, Even was placing his hand on the wall next to him and biting his lips and Isak was just. He was. A mess.

 

He was finding himself in the same position he’d been in at the supermarket, a position he was so sure he’d never, ever be in ever again. What the fuck?

 

Even wasn’t saying anything, just looking Isak up and down and licking his lips and Isak was looking Even up and down and squinting his eyes and Even was smiling.

 

He was smiling. That stupid fucking smile Isak had first witnessed a little over a day ago. That fucking smile that’d made his toes curl and his heart do, you know, that thing. Things his heart never really did, and really shouldn’t do. Not for Even, anyway.

 

“Why the fuck are you smiling?!” Isak shouted, angry and feeling a heavy case of deja vu.

 

“Because I knew it,” Even replied, smile still plastered on his face.

 

“Knew what?!”

 

Even breathed his answer as he continued to stand in front of Isak.

 

“You’re attracted to me.”

 

_What?_

 

Isak felt his breath hitch in his throat. He wasn’t attracted to Even. He couldn’t be. Even wasn’t his type, there was no way in hell. He liked girls, was supposed to like girls. That was just it. 

 

“No, no, I’m not.” Isak insisted, swallowing back his nerves. What the fuck was happening?!

 

“Then why,” Even started, as his hand found it’s way to Isak’s waist, “Do you react to my touch like this, hmm?”

 

Even traced his hands over Isak’s hipbones, and Isak jumped forward at the touch, biting his lip in the process. Fucking shit. Isak tilted his head back so that it was resting on the wall behind him.

 

“And why,” Even leaned in so that one of his legs was between Isak’s and his breath was hot in Isak’s ear as he whispered, “can I hear your heart beating so fast?”

 

When Isak moaned at the friction between Even’s leg and his groin, Even started sucking along the skin of Isak’s neck, and Isak could feel it beginning to bruise.

 

“Shit, Even,” he groaned, nearly falling over at how fucking turned on he was. 

 

Even was merciless as he began pressing harder and harder against Isak’s crotch, and Isak was suddenly very aware of how tight his jeans actually were. 

 

It seemed as though Even was just as gone as Isak was, because his primal instincts took over as he suddenly slammed Isak into the wall, grinding himself into him. Isak all but fucking screamed in pleasure, thinking this was definitely something he could experience again, and again, and again.

 

“ _Fuck, you’re so fucking hot, Isak_ ,” Even breathed out as he groaned, moving his hands down Isak’s back and picking him off of the wall to pull him in closer. Isak’s face was now resting on the crook of Even’s shoulder, and his crotch was square with Even’s. When he felt how hard Even was, he moaned so loud he had to bite onto Even’s shoulder to shut himself up.

 

“Even, _fuck_ ,” he muffled into his shoulder. 

 

“What do you want, baby? _Tell me_ ,” Even replied, gripping his hands around Isak’s ass. He pulled Isak closer to him yet again, grinding their dicks together in a way that made both Even and Isak have to lean into each other for support.

 

“I…I—“

 

“ _Isak_.”

 

“I…I want to feel good,” Isak admitted, quietly enough that he hoped Even didn’t hear.

 

He did, and he melted into Isak, his hands making their way to the button of Isak’s jeans.

 

“I’m going to make you feel so fucking good,” he said, his voice low, “Can I do that?”

 

Even unzipped Isak’s jeans when Isak nodded, and bent over to pull them down before standing back up and pulling Isak into him again, his hands palming Isak over his boxers. 

 

“Fuck, fuck, shit, Even,” Isak cursed. He’d never been like this with anyone before, never so wrecked, so eager for it to continue. He was so anxious his mind wouldn’t even register that he was feeling this way because of a guy. 

 

“Do you want my hands wrapped around you, baby?” Even cooed. 

 

“ _Please_ ,” Isak managed to spit out.

 

“ _Holy fuck_ , it’s so hot when you beg,” Even moaned, before slipping his hand into Isak’s boxers.

 

When Even’s hands were around his dick, Isak felt himself drift away instantly. All he could focus on was this boy, standing right in front of him, and the way his hands were jerking him, a mix of slow movements and then faster, and Isak doesn’t think he’d ever been so at peace in his entire life. He’d never been so out of touch with reality as he was right now, with Even making him feel better and better by the second, his dick twitching as Even continued to move his hand up and down.

 

“Come on, Isak. Come for me, baby,” Even whispered into Isak’s ear, and that’s when Isak lost it.

 

He was suddenly coming so fast and so much that he knew he was letting go all over Even’s hands and all over his boxers.

 

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Isak breathed as he finished, still resting his head on Even’s shoulder.

 

Even removed his hand from Isak’s boxers.

 

“That was—“ What the fuck was that?!

 

As Isak came down from his orgasm, he watched Even just stand there, that fucking smirk filling his entire face. Isak couldn’t stand it, so he grew angry. 

 

“What the fuck was that?!” he yelled.

 

Even walked backwards to the bathroom door then, keeping his eyes on Isak’s the whole time.

 

“That, Isak,” he started, as he opened the door, “was the truth.”

 

Even disappeared behind the door then, leaving Isak standing in the bathroom with his jeans around his ankles and cum all over his boxers.

 

 

**What the absolute fuck.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How embarrassing for Isak. shit
> 
> But Even sure does know how to make an entrance, doesn't he? ;)
> 
> AnYwAys leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed part 2. And please let me know if you think this story is worth continuing, because at this point I'm already forming content ideas in my head that I'm just itching to write :)
> 
> IF you liked this please come yell at me on [tumblr](http://www.evenbakkas.tumblr.com) so we can be friends okay
> 
> I love you all!


	3. i think i like him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on, I didn’t do anything to make you hate me that much, right?” 
> 
> Isak cringed. Yes, kind of but also no, you didn’t, and that was the whole point. 
> 
> “What the fuck are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I am still super blown away by all of your positive comments and kudos and just ahhh!!! Bless all of you so much!!!!
> 
> So, I kind of introduced some angst (not much tbh) in this chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy being dead and dying as much as I do :))
> 
> Few things before you read:
> 
> 1\. More time jumps with dates/times, "blah, blah, blah"
> 
> 2\. I have no idea what exact day school starts in Norway, just that it normally begins around the middle of August. So I just chose a random day oops
> 
> Other than that I hope you enjoy!! Make sure to leave me a comment letting me know what you thought and if you really want, you can leave any ideas you have for the following chapters in the comments? I want you guys to be as engaged with the story as I am, so please feel free to discuss them with me!! 
> 
> ♥

_Mandag 9:00 22/8/16_

 

Isak was officially a second year at Hartvig Nissen. 

 

First days of school were always hard, always irritating having to start your day at 9am rather than your usual 2pm. Isak never liked first days. They were somehow harder than all the ones that followed. 

 

But, for some reason, today was just purely magical to Isak. He was a second year, not a first. He was no longer dealing with his parent’s issues. He still got enough shit from Eskild, but Isak could manage. He could manage enough to believe that this year was a complete and total fresh start.

 

And after the shit that happened last year, he was more than ready for a change.

 

Isak had spent his summer partying like any other teenager would do. He would meet up with the guys, pregame at one of the other’s houses, and then get completely shitfaced to the point of forgetting his own name. At one party, he’d even tried to scale the side of the house to see if he’d fit down the chimney like Santa Claus. When Isak sobered up, he was never happier to have Jonas as a best friend. The guy had saved Isak from dying more times than he could remember.

 

He’d even tried his hand at dating for awhile. This girl named Sara had seemed like a pretty good fit, and he pursued her for almost two months. They started dating towards the beginning of June, right before school got out and stopped before August came to pass. 

 

The timing of the couple may have had something to do with a certain boy who’d gotten him off in an upstairs bathroom at this party one time, but Isak could never be sure. He just did what his brain told him to do. And if dating Sara at the time was right, then that’s exactly what Isak did.

 

The only problem was that Sara really fell for Isak. She liked him a lot. And while Isak never disliked her, he never had much of a preference for her, either. He felt nothing when they kissed, or cuddled, or did any other things that couples do. In all honestly, the two of them never even had sex, but Isak was damned if he was ever going to tell that to Jonas, Magnus, or Mahdi. Let them keep thinking Isak had massive amounts of game. That was his cover, after all. 

 

No, Isak never thought about Even. And if he did think about Even, Isak would never admit it. That night of the party Isak felt things that he shouldn’t have been feeling, and it was more than just some intense orgasm to him. It shouldn’t have been more than that.

 

But it was. And no, Isak never thought about it.

 

Because if he did, the ghost of Even’s hands on his hips hurt too much.

 

He hadn’t seen Even in over two months. None of his friends ever asked him about what happened that night, they were probably too drunk at the time to care. Isak never went back to the supermarket. Always making up some excuse when Eskild would ask, or when his new roommate Noora would insist on having some ‘Kollectiv’ trip to stock up on groceries for the apartment. Isak could be anything else but Lord be damned if he ever let himself be domestic. 

 

Noora had moved in some time in July, and she was in the same year as Isak was. Apparently, she was the friend of Jonas’ ex-girlfriend Eva, but Isak had never met her before then. He might have seen her at school a few times, but it’s a little hard to notice a face that you aren’t trying to recognize. 

 

Another roommate, Linn, had also moved into the flat. And, apparently, she was moving _back_ into the flat. Isak learned that Linn had actually been Eskild’s flatmate before him. Which, whatever, the less rent Isak had to pay, the better. He didn’t really care who lived there as long as he could be left unbothered in his room on the weekends as much as possible. 

 

There were, though, a few downsides to the set of girls moving in. The first was that Eskild could no longer use the spare bedroom as a yoga studio, so now he’d started doing yoga in the living room, and the second was that it was a three bedroom apartment for four people. Which again, less rent money, but he’d had to invest in some noise-canceling headphones to block out Noora’s 2am phone calls. 

 

Other than that, his life was pretty much the same. Whenever he wasn’t at parties, he was watching Narcos in his bedroom or, sometimes, on the unfortunate occasion, listening to Eskild banging some new guy into the wall next to his. Isak fought with Eskild about it constantly until Eskild shut him up by saying he “ _couldn’t deny an artist his paint brush_.” Whatever the fuck that means.

 

It was a new year. Maybe Isak wasn’t completely satisfied with his life at the moment, but he was determined that by the end of the year, he would be an entirely different person. He could feel it.

 

 _Mandag 12:32_  

 

It was lunch, and lunch always sucked. The food was bland, the menu selection dry. Lunch was lunch, that was never going to change. No matter how much Isak wished it. 

 

Lunch with the boys, however, was a new experience every single day. Somehow, Magnus always managed to top his level of ignorance and stupidity from the previous lunch period. How that guy was able to even dress himself in the morning, Isak had no idea.

 

Over the continuous scruples of laughter, Isak found it in within to excuse himself and go to the bathroom. He could only take so much of Magnus discussing his feline fantasies. 

 

It was a new year, but most of it still felt the same. At least, in the ways Isak wanted it to. He felt comfortable eating lunch with the boys, meeting up in the courtyard, mutually complaining about their classes. It was comfortable, and Isak appreciated the comfort. He’d grown into it, or rather, forced himself into it. He convinced himself that this was all there was ever going to be. And he was happy, maybe. He was happy.

 

_Was he?_

 

Did it matter?

 

Isak knocked himself out of his deep toilet thoughts almost as soon as he’d started traveling down that path. Isak’s whole method of dealing with things was that if he didn’t think about it, it wasn’t actually there, or it didn’t actually happen.

 

It worked with Even, didn’t it?

 

He heard the faucet begin to run as he zipped up his jeans, making his way out of the bathroom stall. He was completely unfazed, stepping next to the boy washing his hands as he began to wash his own. There wasn’t anything off about it.

 

Until, Isak caught himself glancing in the mirror at the boy next to him and as soon as he did, he started violently choking on his own saliva. 

 

_Holy shit._

 

_Holy fucking hell._

 

Isak kept coughing as the blonde curls came closer to his face, and the boy with the blonde curls started patting his back. When he finally stopped, the boy stood up straight and smiled.

 

Isak would know that smile anywhere.

 

“Halla, Isak!” the boy said, “Fancy seeing you here!”

 

The boy winked.

 

It was Even.

 

Even from the supermarket, Even from the upstairs bathroom. Even ‘I’m going to trap you against a wall’ and Even ‘these **condoms** will give you the best orgasm you’ve ever had’. And, here was Isak. Isak ‘no I haven’t thought about you at all these past few months’ and Isak ‘this entire time I refused to believe that you ever even existed’. That Even, that Isak, this bathroom. 

 

When Isak said this was going to be a new year, he didn’t mean _hey, let’s chuck Even from the supermarket back into my life_. No, he was ready to be comfortable, ready to find his new ‘self’ all on his own. Curse the fucking universe and it’s sick, twisted games.

 

“You know, last time I met you, you could speak,” Even smirked, his voice filling the uncomfortable silence.

 

Isak rolled his eyes. And wow, here they were again, like nothing ever changed. Even smirking, Isak rolling his eyes. Like they hadn’t just ran into each other after not seeing each other for months. Like this wasn’t entirely too fucking awkward for Isak to even comprehend. 

 

And, like the good supermarket employee he was last spring, he didn’t take the now overbearing silence from Isak as a sign to go the fuck away. No, to Even, silence was an invitation.

 

“Come on, I didn’t do anything to make you hate me that much, right?” 

 

Isak cringed. _Yes, kind of but also no, you didn’t, and that was the whole point._  

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Isak asked, once his lungs allowed him to speak.

 

Even shrugged, “I transferred.”

 

“ _You what?!_ ”

 

“What? You didn’t miss me at all?” Even teased, trying to place his arm on Isak’s shoulder and exhibiting that same stupid fucking smile he always had. Isak brushed him off quickly, ignoring the slight tingling that was now spreading it’s way across his skin. _Fuck_.

  
“You didn’t answer my question,” Isak said, flatly.

  
“No, actually,” Even started, “I did answer it, Isak, you were just too shocked to notice.”

 

“Whatever. Why the fuck did you transfer? Who the fuck transfers their final year?”

 

Isak was lost. Somehow, that was just something that tended to happened around Even. Isak would always get too caught up and too excited that he would become so fucking confused he couldn’t even remember where he was half the time. 

 

Even shrugged again, “Maybe I just wanted something new. A fresh start.”

 

_A fresh start._

 

Funny, seeing as how that’s exactly what Isak had wanted from the minute he’d set foot in Hartvig Nissen earlier that day.

 

Only, this wasn’t really what he had in mind. Like, at all. 

 

Who would want a living, breathing, reminder of their past just walking around them every day down the school hallways? Not Isak. Definitely not Isak.

 

“And you didn’t know I went to school here?!” Isak was annoyed now. Annoyed at the fact that Even wasn’t even somewhat deterred by Isak’s presence, more like he was increasingly intrigued.

 

“No,” he replied, leaning in slightly, “But now that I do, it just makes transferring that much more exciting.”

 

“Yeah? And why’s that?”

 

Even didn’t answer, only moving towards Isak so that he could use his hand to move Isak’s hoodie slightly from his neck, and then Even was rubbing his thumb up and down the vein on the side of Isak’s throat.

 

The same vein that on, months ago, Even had left bruises with his lips and light bite marks with his teeth back in his upstairs bathroom.

 

And this small moment was enough for Isak to crumble under his touch, and for all of those thoughts and feelings to come flooding back, breaking down the walls Isak had built up that short time ago. If Isak wasn’t so good at pretending, so good at not showing his feelings, he’s certain he might have started crying. And Isak had no fucking clue why.

 

Even said nothing as Isak closed his eyes. And when he opened them, Even was no longer in the bathroom with him, and he was alone. And maybe Isak would leave, too, if it wasn’t for the fact that his chest was so tight that he couldn't fucking breathe.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Mandag 12:56 5/9/16_

 

Isak was seeing Even everywhere. It seemed like whenever he would be leaving class, or walking across the courtyard, or cramming shit into his locker, Even was there. Whether he was standing next to him or so far away that he was merely a blip on Isak’s radar. He was there.

 

And when he wasn’t there, he was still very much on Isak’s mind. Isak couldn’t escape it, no matter how hard he tried. And hell, he really fucking tried. But how do you distract yourself from the distraction?

 

Even wasn’t helping his case, either. It was the little things he was doing—licking his lips when he knew Isak was watching, running his fingers through his hair, purposely situating himself in a way that their shoulders would brush as they walked past each other. For weeks, all Isak got from Even was his classic “Halla, Isak,” and then he was off somewhere, either gone or perfecting the art of being a tease. And Isak was beginning to notice that what he was doing, what was happening here, was that he was pining after Even. He wanted more.

 

It got worse when Even started using any opportunity he could to let Isak know how much he wanted him. There were times Even would walk straight up to Isak and his locker and just say, " _God_ , Isak, you're so fucking beautiful," and then walk away, not waiting for Isak's reaction. And a part of Isak was glad Even wasn't there to see him struggling to blink and trying to keep his face from turning bright red. The more time Even spent teasing Isak, the more Isak lusted after him. It was a vicious cycle.

 

The sickest part about it was that Even knew. Oh, he had to have fucking known. Isak wasn’t stupid, it was obvious that Even wanted Isak to make the next move. That if Isak wanted this, this thing or whatever it was, it was up to him. And Isak wanted to deny it, he wanted to deny it with every fiber of his being, refusing to acknowledge that his feelings for Even were anything more than platonic, but it was really fucking hard when said person is biting their lips and staring at you from across the lunchroom. And at night, when Isak was alone in his bedroom, much to his disarray, his dick was really fucking hard, too.

 

A part of Isak was pissed at himself for not shutting Even out, for not continuing his whole method of pretending like nothing ever happened, because Isak thinks maybe it would have been so much fucking easier. Why the fuck had he been so intent on this new year being anything more than the same old shit?

 

Isak didn’t ask for this. He didn’t deserve this. He wanted everything to just go back to being simple.

 

But then again, Isak’s not sure his life ever was. 

 

Which didn’t make Even that much of a surprise, compared to everything else. His mom was out of her mind half the time and his dad fucking left, and maybe Isak having feelings for Even wasn’t the end of the world. 

 

Maybe, being a little gay for Even wasn’t such a bad thing.

 

Maybe, realizing he kind of liked Even was the universe’s way of making up for all the bad shit it’s put him through. Maybe, this was sort of like a gay apology.

 

And maybe, Isak would accept it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Fredag 13:21 9/9/16_

 

Isak couldn’t take it any longer. The sexual tension, the shared glances when Isak thought Even wasn’t looking but yes, he definitely was, the stupid fucking skip his heart would do whenever he got to touch Even in even the smallest amount. Isak had had enough teasing, enough hating himself and denying what he was feeling. He didn’t want to be that person anymore.

 

Even was in the hall and then he was in a classroom with Isak and Isak was shutting the door and Even was leaning against a table.

 

“Biology room hookups are a little trashy, don’t you think?” Even stated, smugly winking at Isak.

 

“You got me off in a fucking bathroom, you ass,” Isak sneered back as he moved between Even’s legs.

 

“My ass? No, baby,” Even wrapped his arms around Isak’s waist so that he could squeeze his bum, “ _Your_ ass.”

 

Isak hummed in response, letting Even’s hands roam the edge of his jeans as he lifted Even up so that he was sitting on top of the table, and then he was pulling Even closer to him and letting his own hands explore Even’s body.

 

The two of them were becoming a bit heated, and while Even might be okay with getting each other off in a classroom at his school, Isak was definitely in the classroom with Even for another reason.

 

“Even—“ Isak started, needing to swallow from the pressure Even’s hands were placing on his hips, “—I…I’ve been thinking about that night at the party back in May.”

 

“Mmm,” was all Even replied, as he was guiding his lips along Isak’s neck. Isak shivered when he could feel the coolness of Even’s lips on his skin mixed with the heat of his tongue.

 

“About…about what you said…”

 

Even clearly wasn’t listening, basically assaulting Isak’s neck with his tongue, and while Isak very, very much enjoyed it, he really needed Even’s full attention. Like, right now.

 

“Even, hold on,” he said, as he pushed Even back slightly. Even slid back with concern and confusion on his face. Like, maybe he’d done something wrong, or gone too far. Isak couldn’t help but want to cure him of his sad puppy dog look.

 

“You know how you said that thing we shared in the bathroom was…the truth?”

 

Even nodded, “You can say I gave you a hand job, Isak.”

 

Isak didn’t know why, but he was suddenly shy at Even saying those words, like he wasn’t just about to dry hump him in the middle of a classroom. 

 

“Right. That. Well, I was thinking that…maybe, you were right.”

 

Even’s eyes widened as he zoned out slightly, not really looking Isak in the eye, but still staring at him. Isak noticed the hint of a smile starting to form on his face.

 

The silence, however, was deafening. Even continued to be off in his mind somewhere, and Isak continued to wait for him to fucking say something.

 

“ _Say something_ ,” Isak pleaded, not realizing how desperate he sounded. Shit.

 

Once Isak said that, Even’s smile grew so wide that it reached his eyes, and it felt like he was looking into Isak’s soul like it was suddenly some groundbreaking revelation, like the impossible became possible.

 

And maybe, it did.

 

Even leaped forward and hugged Isak, Isak, who was taken aback by the sudden force and a tad confused because no one, literally no one, ever hugged him in a way that he liked it. And the way Even was hugging him, Isak’s sure he could embrace him for the rest of the fucking day, if not until the end of time. 

 

Even broke apart from Isak only to smush his cheeks together with his hands and kiss him, and it felt like the first time Isak had ever been kissed. Really kissed.

 

Because yeah, he’d messed around with girls before. Yeah, he’d made out with more girls than he had fingers. But no, he’d never kissed someone he actually liked before. And Isak was pretty sure he liked Even. Enough to let him kiss him, anyway.

 

The sound of the bell was in the near future, but the next few minutes were theirs. And they took full advantage of it, Even only stopping the kiss once to fit in the phrase, 

 

“ ** _What took you so fucking long_?!** ”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay okay okay okay Isak and Even are too fucking cute
> 
> If it seems like it's going fast let me know, I didn't intend on this fic being a slow burn given the fact that Even's hands have already been down Isak's pants (omg) but I also don't want to drag the fic on so much that it gets boring??? if u catch my drift
> 
> thank you so much for reading!!! and as always please come yell at me on [tumblr](http://www.evenbakkas.tumblr.com)
> 
> lets be friends okay
> 
> also side note if anyone reads this i've already started writing the next chapter and it definitely makes up for the lack of smut in this chapter LOL i suck but what can u do
> 
> i love you all ♥
> 
> KUDOS STILL FEED MY CHILDREN


	4. i know i do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, Even, I know what I fucking want now.”
> 
> “Yeah?”
> 
> “Yeah. I want you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did this story get so many kudos???? Honestly I love you all so much holy fuck????
> 
> So this chapter is full of Even and Isak being stupid idiots (wow what a surprise)
> 
> Few things before you read:
> 
> 1\. Someone asked me about Even and Sonja, but in this AU, Sonja does not exist (oops)
> 
> 2\. The reason why there isn't much of the girl squad in this story is because Isak's only interaction with them for most of season 3 was through Kusegruppa, and in this universe, Even and Isak didn't need Kusegruppa to meet each other :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, and please leave a comment letting me know what you think!!
> 
> WARNING: S M U T

 

_Fredag 11:43 16/9/16_

 

Isak and Even had a thing. 

 

Of course, Isak kept it a secret. He didn’t want any of his friends to know, not right away.

 

That didn’t stop Even from making sure Isak knew that he was his, though.

 

If anything, it encouraged him.

 

The two were at school when Even decided to insert his dominance while he was watching Isak talk to a girl named Emma from across the school hallway. Emma, who was a little too keen on trying to find excuses to touch Isak any way she could. She left at some point, but the jealousy stayed. 

 

No one knew about them, so it wasn’t like Even could walk up to Isak and wrap his arms around him, letting everyone else know to back off. He had to keep his distance, at least at school, anyway. But, there were other ways to make sure that Isak knew just how gone he really was for Even.

 

Even stayed in his position across the hall while Isak continued to stand by his locker.

 

**even:**

 

(11:47) _those jeans you’re wearing today_

   

> Isak looked up from his locker to search the hallway, before landing his eyes on Even. He looked at him, confused.

 

**isak:**

 

(11:48) _what about them_

 

**even:**

 

(11:48) _they’re pretty tight_

 

_it would be a shame if_

 

_you know_

 

(11:49) _they got even tighter_

    

> Isak’s face filled with color as soon as he realized what Even was trying to accomplish. _Fucking shit_. 

 

**isak:**

 

(11:50) _even_

 

**even:**

 

(11:50) _you fucking torture me isak you know that?_

 

_i can practically see the line of your dick through your pants_

 

_god i wish i could touch you right now_

 

**isak:**

 

(11:51) _fuck_

 

**even:**

 

(11:51) _ugh i’m getting hard at just the thought_

 

> Isak glanced over at Even again, Even, who was biting down on his lips and staring right back at Isak.

 

**isak:**

 

(11:51) _shit_

 

_fuck you even_

 

**even:**

 

(11:52) _no, baby, fuck you_

 

_i would fuck you so hard_

 

(11:53) _make you scream my name_

 

_would you like that baby?_

   

> Isak heard himself whimper and he looked around quickly to make sure no one else had heard him. He’d also made sure that no one had noticed the growing bulge in his jeans. 

 

**isak:**

 

(11:54) _fuck yes_

 

_okay you win_

 

_you made me hard_

 

**even:**

 

(11:55) _fuck_

 

_i made myself hard too_

 

_you’re so fucking hot, isak_

 

**isak:**

 

(11:56) _you’re a fucking tease_

    

> The two of them continued to watch each other from across the hall, only averting their eyes whenever someone would look in their direction.

 

**even:**

 

(11:58) _maybe_

 

_but you love it_

   

> With that, Even turned and began walking down the hallway to his next class, leaving Isak a mess as he was still standing at his locker. Isak raised his eyebrows and scoffed as he watched Even disappear down the hall.

 

**isak:**

 

(12:00) _you’re seriously not gonna leave me with a hard on_

 

**even:**

 

(12:00) _oh fuck there’s the bell_

 

_i got class and so do you_

 

(12:01) _until next time baby_

 

**isak:**

 

(12:01) _even are you serious_

 

(12:05) _even!!_

 

(12:09) _god you’re insufferable_

 

**even:**

 

(12:23) _and you’re mine, isak valtersen_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Onsdag 2:01 21/9/16 _

 

Isak spent a lot of time thinking about what it would mean to have a boyfriend. When he was younger, he’d always pictured himself being some popular, tough guy that lots of girls would lust after in high school. He’d might have spent a little to much time watching cheesy romantic comedies, but even if he wasn’t that popular guy, he was still with a girl. Always a girl.

 

The first time Isak noticed he might be different than his friends was the brief pause he would take whenever him and Jonas were changing in locker rooms, admiring his surroundings. When he realized no one else was focused on the view and only on getting in and out of their clothes, he started to think something was wrong with him.

 

The second time was when he’d tried showing a song called ‘I’m Yours’ to Jonas, just for him to call it a gay song and brush it off. Isak wouldn’t remember this moment now if it hadn’t left a stabbing pain in his gut at the time.

 

Isak stopped letting himself feel, and started following the stereotype. The straight stereotype. That meant starting to dress a certain way, to talk a certain way, and to feel a certain way. It was all very Isak’s friends, and not Isak.

 

But, Isak spent so much time trying to prove to himself that he was straight that eventually, he just believed it. It was easier to believe. The more you believe something, the more it becomes a form of reality.

 

And yes, fuck Even for exploiting him in that damn supermarket. Fuck him for pulling Isak from his stereotypical actions and forcing him to confront who he really was. Who he really is. Fuck him.

 

But also, bless him.

 

Even was the first person to actually fight his way through Isak’s fucked up heart. To see through his layers of denial, to show him that this was the truth, and it was okay. Even saved him.

 

Granted, he was a piece of shit for exposing Isak to his sexual preferences via cornering him in a bathroom and getting him off, but Isak needed it. He didn’t know it at the time, but he did. 

 

And having Even, now, felt really good. Really fucking good. Even if his friends didn’t know.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Fredag 19:35 30/9/16_

 

As the two of them hung out more, Isak became more and more confident in his sexuality. He was no longer afraid to be attracted to Even, finally able to admit it to himself. Because of this, he was more comfortable with Even’s advances and how open Even was about his feelings. And what did that mean for Even? Well, it meant that Isak could throw his incessant teasing right back in his smug little face.

 

It was Friday night, and instead of joining Jonas, Magnus, and Mahdi at some huge party, Isak told Even to come over. Everyone else was gone, even Linn, who almost never left her bedroom. They had the entire apartment to themselves.

 

Isak wore his tightest jeans and a white t-shirt that was, well, very see through. He was tired of Even having the upper hand in the relationship, and he was determined to show him that he could fucking ruin him too.

 

Isak wasn’t the lighting candles and playing music type. He’d refused to be domestic for the longest time that he wasn’t even sure he’d had a soft bone in his body. He was just so used to constant bitterness. Even was about the only thing he wasn’t irritated with persistently. It really was one of the great wonders of the world. 

 

When Even showed up at the apartment, he tried not to gawk at Isak and his low-rise jeans or his entirely too thin shirt. Isak noticed, only to turn around and feel Even’s eyes on his ass as he followed him inside. It was exhilarating to Isak, being in control for once. He knew Even wanted him. And Isak wanted Even too, but tonight, it wasn’t going to be that easy. It wasn’t going to be like Even pinning him against a wall and jerking him off as he had in his upstairs bathroom. 

 

No. Isak had other plans.

 

So when Even sat down on the couch, Isak sat right on top of him so that his legs straddled Even’s waist.

 

“ _Jesus_ , what the fuck, Isak?” Even worriedly asked, aware that he was trapped. 

 

Isak only smiled, mirroring that oh-so-sweet smile Even always had whenever he knew he’d said or done something to elicit a reaction. 

 

“You want me to get off?” Isak said, smirking.

 

At the same time, Isak wrapped his arms around Even’s neck, pulling himself in closer. And at the same time, he cautiously guided his hips downward to create friction between him and Even.

 

Even groaned, “ _Fuck_ , Isak…”

 

That wasn’t an answer, so Isak started making his way off of Even’s lap. Only, Even growled and grabbed his ass so it was right back where it belonged. 

 

“Shit, don’t get off Isak, _please_ …”

 

Isak removed Even’s hands from his ass, placing them at his sides. Even was confused at first, until Isak started to slowly grind himself down on his dick again. Even yelped.

 

“No touching,” Isak ordered, as he could feel the hard-on growing in Even’s pants. 

 

Even looked at Isak like he’d just slapped him, like not being able to touch him was possibly the worst thing to ever happen. Isak fucking reveled in how hot it was that his boyfriend was a mess just because of him.

 

And now, he understood why Even did it. Why Even went after Isak with lust and adrenaline and no fucks given. Because, hell if it wasn’t the most freeing, most satisfying feeling Isak’s possibly ever felt. He felt like he was fucking walking on air or some lame shit like that.

 

It didn’t take long for Isak to become hard, too, and the two of them were filling the room with desperate breaths and moans and the occasional yelling. Isak continued to grind their dicks together through their pants until, well, wearing pants was just too fucking much.

 

Even’s arms stayed at his sides as Isak got up, removing his shirt as Even watched him, licking his lips. The need for relief was strong, and Isak wanted his dick to feel as free as he felt in this moment. Even kept his eyes on Isak the entire time, his eyes growing darker and getting wider as Isak unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pulling his pants and his boxers down in such feverish motions that in a matter of seconds, he was standing in front of Even, completely naked.

 

“ _Holy shit_ , Isak,” Even moaned beside him, “That’s so fucking hot. _Who the fuck are you_?”

 

“I’m your _boyfriend_ ,” Isak blurted out, only to gasp and cover his mouth with his hands. What the fuck, Isak?!

 

Even just sat there in shock for a moment, and Isak could feel himself losing his confidence. When Even continued to say nothing, Isak decided he would try to do some damage control.

 

“I’m sorry,” Isak shook his head violently, “I don’t know why I said that. I didn’t mean to—“

 

“Just—just shut up,” Even said, reaching forward for Isak as he cut him off, “Just shut up and fucking kiss me.”

 

Isak was confused but Even was already pulling him down, and messily moving Isak’s lips against his own, and for some reason this kiss felt different, but good, and Isak smiled into the kiss.

 

Even groaned as their tongues connected, swirling around each other desperately like there was this growing need to shower each other with affection.

 

“ _Boyfriend_ ,” Even murmured against Isak’s lips, “God, you’re so fucking amazing, you know that?”

 

Isak couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face, a smile that just wouldn’t go away as the kisses turned into a cluster of teeth and tongues and such an intense hunger for each other that both of them were becoming dizzy in their surroundings. Isak cut off the kiss when he was certain he might faint. 

 

 “Maybe, but I think it’s time I gave _my_ _boyfriend_ a thank you present.”

 

Even wasn’t following, too much of a mess to pay attention to Isak’s words. 

 

“A thank you pres—for what?”

 

Isak backed his face away from Even’s slightly and placed his hand over Even’s mouth.

 

“That doesn’t matter right now. What matters,” Isak said, as he used his free hand to unbutton Even’s jeans, “Is my mouth around your cock.” 

 

Even involuntarily bucked his hips up at Isak’s comment, throwing his head back and whimpering and Isak was a fucking goner at the beautiful sight of his boyfriend falling apart. 

 

Isak kissed Even once before clutching at his shirt and tearing it from his body, only to move to his jeans to take them off as well. Isak kneeled in front of Even, Even who was sinking more and more into the couch as time passed. He was kissing Even’s thighs, playing with the band of Even’s boxers. Even was squirming underneath Isak’s touch, and Isak watched as his dick started twitching underneath the cloth.

 

“Isak, _please_ ,” Even begged.

 

“Please what, baby?” Isak smirked, lifting his eyes up to meet Even’s.

 

Even made a sound between a squeal and a moan as he replied, “ _Fuck_ , please suck me off.”

 

Isak decided then that the light teasing was over, partially because it was so fucking hot how needy Even was for him and also, partially because of how needy he was for Even.

 

Isak removed Even’s boxers slowly as he watched Even’s cock peek out from underneath them, and Isak was pretty sure he could come from this sight alone.

 

“Shit, baby,” Even spit out as Isak wrapped his hand around him, “I’ve been waiting for this moment for _months_.”

 

“Yeah?” Isak taunted, as his hand began to move faster along Even’s cock.

 

“Yeah, _fuck_ , ever since I saw you walk into the supermarket…you looked so fucking hot…”

 

Even moaned loudly as Isak continued to torture him with his hand movements, pausing occasionally to rub his thumb over the head which made Even’s entire body jerk every single time.

 

“You told me I didn’t know what I wanted,” Isak breathed out heavily, feeling himself throbbing down below. 

 

“Yeah, because—“ Even could barely speak at this point, “— _God_ , you looked so fucking innocent…”

 

Isak squeezed Even’s cock lightly, and Even whimpered in response, his moans getting more and more desperate.

 

“Well, Even,” Isak started, a smirk forming on his face again, “I know what I fucking want now.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. _I want you_.”

 

And suddenly, Isak was taking all of Even into his mouth, and Even was a mess of “oh, fucks” and “Jesus Christ’s” and Isak was rubbing calm circles into the sides of his hips.

 

Isak had never given a guy a blowjob before, but wow, was it something he could probably do more often.

 

“Ugh, _fuck Isak_ , you're doing so good, baby,” Even spit out in between his moans, "So good, _holy fuck_..."

 

Isak felt himself grabbing his own dick at Even’s words, moaning around Even as he started jerking himself off.

 

When Even noticed what Isak was doing, he groaned and closed his eyes.

 

“Oh my god, are you—? Holy shit, _Isak_.”

 

Isak continued to suck his way around Even’s cock, moving his head up and down slowly and his tongue around the head. When Isak had traced his tongue in a line down to Even’s balls, however, Even had screamed and bucked up into Isak’s mouth so forcefully that Isak gagged.

 

“Shit, baby, sorry—“ Even was cut off by Isak putting his hand up and refusing to stop, this time mercilessly moving his head up and down faster and faster until he had Even writhing beneath him, fucking Isak’s mouth as the sound of gagging and moaning filled the entire apartment.

 

Isak was close, so fucking close. Watching Even coming undone all because of him was too much, and suddenly, Isak found himself shooting all over the living room floor.

 

“Mmm…” Isak tried to moan as he hit his orgasm. Even watched him only to tilt his head back into the couch again.

 

“I’m gonna come, Isak—fuck—I’m…” Even gripped onto Isak’s hair and pushed him further onto his dick a few times before he was suddenly screaming and arching his back off the couch and letting go down the back of Isak’s throat.

 

Isak swallowed around Even’s dick before removing his mouth, leaning back, and smiling.

 

Even looked down, completely out of breath as he said, “Holy fuck, Isak, where did that come from?!”

 

Isak only stood up from his knees and looked at the ground, all of a sudden very nervous despite the fact that his mouth was literally balls deep on Even just a moment ago.

 

“Fuck,” He groaned as he looked at the floor. Clearly, Isak didn’t have extensive experience with this kind of shit considering there was now cum all over the living room. Shit.

 

Isak made a motion to walk over to get a towel and start cleaning when Even quickly grabbed onto his hand and pulled him in so that Isak was now falling on top of him.

 

“Get over here,” Even laughed, as Isak sat in his lap. Isak only shared his laugh in return.

 

Isak squirmed, “Even, I have to clean up the—“

 

“I think,” Even started, smiling at Isak, “You can kiss me first.”

 

Isak stopped moving to finally relax against Even, and his eyes darted between Even’s eyes and his lips, before finally tilting his head so that their noses were touching.

 

“That chill?” Even asked, his voice barely a whisper. 

 

“That’s chill,” Isak repeated, and it was Isak who closed the short distance between their mouths, but it was Even who had closed the hole in Isak’s heart. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Awhile later the two of them were laying together in Isak’s bed. Linn had come home around 9pm, but they managed to fool her into believing Isak was just tired and wanted to go to bed early. Isak had run into her in the hallway, but the lie had been easy considering Linn really only left her bedroom to use the bathroom or make something to eat. The only problem was that this meant that Even and Isak had to be quiet, or at least hushed to a certain degree. Something a person like Even wasn’t very good with at all. 

 

This wasn’t the first time Even had been in Isak’s room, but it was the first time Isak had had a boyfriend in his room. _His boyfriend_. Isak still couldn’t believe that it was real.

 

Even was sitting with his back against the wall and Isak was sitting between his legs. They were both sharing a bowl of some shitty pasta Isak had microwaved and Even, who had taken the position of the Big Spoon, took the liberty of operating the fork. He’d swirl the fork around in the bowl until there was enough pasta collected and then he’d move the fork towards Isak’s face, just so Isak could eat the pasta and make Even have to start his process over again. Which he did, alternating between his mouth and Isak’s. 

 

Isak was very aware that the kitchen was less than 20 feet away and it would be very easy for him to just go grab another fork, but sharing food with Even was so endearing he decided to through the gross domesticity to the side. At least for tonight, anyway.

 

And yes, Isak secretly loved it. Though he’d relentlessly deny it if anyone ever asked.

 

The room was quiet except for the munching of teeth and the smacking of lips while the two of them were eating. It was quiet, but it wasn’t awkward. Somehow, Isak felt more comfortable with Even than he felt being alone. Being with him was better than solitude, and that was a change Isak had never expected but welcomed easily. 

 

“Do you ever think about how we met?” Isak asked, turning his head a bit towards Even.

 

“Yes, Isak, I think about **condoms** all the time,” Even instantly replied, laughing.

 

Isak tapped him playfully and rolled his eyes.

 

“No, I mean, like in this universe…in this universe we met in a supermarket. How fucking weird is that?”

 

Even raised his eyebrows and squinted his eyes.

 

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

 

“You’ve never heard about parallel universes?!” Isak was shocked.

 

“Well, yeah, but…”

  
  
“They’re so interesting!”

 

Even watched as Isak released himself from Even’s arms and sat directly across from him, glitter dancing in his eyes from excitement. When Even just stared at him blankly, Isak clapped his hands together once before continuing.

 

“Just hear me out, alright?” He asked. Even laughed and nodded, wearing an approving smile.

 

“With parallel universes, everything in our lives is so small. Like right now, we’re just a tiny part of something much bigger, something full of all of the universes around us. And in this universe, we met in a supermarket, of all places, which is really fucking weird, if you think about it. But that means in a different universe, we might have met somewhere else. For instance, what if I first met you in—like—a fucking bathroom or something? Like how fucked up would that be? That’s worse than the supermarket,” Isak chuckled to himself as he finished his explanation.

 

Even was still smiling, still intrigued by the boy sitting across from him. He’d set down the pasta bowl at some point so he could listen to Isak completely, only now he was reaching his arms out, motioning for Isak to lay back down with him.

 

Even kissed the top of his head once Isak was back in place, and then sighed.

 

“So, if we’re going off of this parallel universe theory,” Even couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped his lips, “Where would you have liked to meet me, then?”

 

Isak grabbed Even’s hand and started tracing his fingers absentmindedly along his skin.

 

“I don’t know,” Isak shrugged, “I think I could meet you anywhere, as long as we end up just as we are now.”

 

“And by that you mean—?”

 

“ _Together_. Like, as long as I’m with you in all of those other universes, I don’t give a fuck about how or where we meet each other,” Isak finished, blowing out a breath he’d seemed to be holding.

 

Even shut his eyes and sucked in a breath himself, pulling Isak closer to him as if he was hugging him from behind. His arms were wound so tightly around Isak that it really was hard for him to breathe, but after hearing Isak talk so openly, so truthfully with him, it was pretty hard to breathe, anyways.

 

The room fell silent again as the two sat there, cuddled up and just listening to each other's noises as their chests moved up and down. Isak titled his head back so that Even could rest his chin on Isak’s forehead.

 

“You know,” Even said, breaking the silence, “You’re so cheesy, Isak.”

 

“You love it,” Isak smiled and replied, pulling an 'Even' on Even himself.

 

Even returned the smile as he whispered back, “ ** _I do_**.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I AM DYING FROM THE DOMESTICITY AND THE CUTENESS
> 
> CAN YOU BELIEVE EVEN IS TURNING ISAK DOMESTIC LIKE????
> 
> Also...the next chapter is Isak's coming out chapter, just so you know!
> 
> Please PLEASE leave a comment telling me what you thought!! They honestly make me so happy and they make me want to keep updating faster and faster haha
> 
> As always feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://www.evenbakkas.tumblr.com) !!
> 
> I love you all sm!! Hope your day is going well!!
> 
> ♥
> 
> YOU CAN RAISE MY CROPS BY LEAVING A KUDOS


	5. who's even?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Baby,” Even breathed so that only Isak could hear, “I’ll protect you. You don’t have to worry.”
> 
> Fuck. Isak felt himself soften at Even’s words.
> 
> I’ll protect you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, Isak's coming out chapter...honestly what a rollercoaster this chapter is!!
> 
> Also, by the WAY, thank you all so much for the lovely comments and kudos! I read every single one and they make me die a little inside (but in a good way...always in a good way) ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, which is a lot considering I absolutely adore writing moments between the boy squad :))
> 
> PLEASE if you like this feel free to leave a comment or a kudos!! You can let me know in the comments what you think is going to happen next, or what you want to see happen, and we can talk and talk and yell about the adorable little shits that are Isak and Even...
> 
> BUT WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU...

_Onsdag 18:42 5/10/16_

 

**jonas:**

 

(18:42) _what’s with you lately_

 

**isak:**

 

(18:44) _what?_

 

**jonas:**

 

(18:45) _you’re always ditching me and the guys_

 

(18:47) _i feel like i never see you anymore bro_

 

**isak:**

 

(19:01) _yeah fuck um_

 

_there’s just been a lot going on_

 

**jonas:**

 

(19:02) _like what_

 

**isak:**

 

(19:05) _shit_

 

_i’d rather tell you in person_

 

**jonas:**

 

(19:05) _that serious?_

 

**isak:**

 

(19:06) _yeah_

 

_well no but_

 

(19:07) _yes_

 

**jonas:**

 

(19:09) _??????_

 

**isak:**

(19:12) _just come to the flat and i’ll tell you_

 

**jonas:**

 

(19:15) _ok_

 

_be there in 30_

 

**isak:**

 

(19:19) _ok_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Onsdag 19:40_

 

“Jonas is coming over,” Isak told Eskild as he walked into the kitchen. Eskild was preoccupied with cooking dinner on the stove, and from the intense smell that was wavering its way around the apartment, Isak figured it was fishcakes. 

 

“Oh?” Eskild replied. 

 

“Yeah, uh, I just have to tell him a few things…about me.”

 

As soon as he’d heard the words come out of Isak’s mouth, Eskild switched his focus from the food he was making to turn towards Isak, Isak who was looking down at the floor and leaning onto the counter behind him.

 

“Is it about _Even_?”

 

At the mention of Even’s name, Isak shot his head up and watched as Eskild simply smiled.

 

“Who?!” Isak asked, practically yelling. Eskild just sighed in response.

 

“Look, Isak,” he started, shaking his head, “I can keep faking ignorance if that’s what you want, but you’re forgetting that my bed is against the same wall as yours.”

 

“So?!”

 

“So, it looks like I’m not the only artist around here,” Eskild chuckled and winked.

 

Isak stood there, silent and his mouth agape. _What the fuck was happening?_

 

Eskild sat there as well, waiting for Isak’s reaction. Isak gaged that Eskild wasn’t upset, or disgusted, or even slightly surprised. Not that Eskild would be thrown off, since he was publicly gay and all, but the absence of wonder was kind of fucking with Isak’s head.

 

_Who else already knew about him and Even? How the fuck is it that transparent?_

 

“We, uh,” Isak spoke eventually, coughing on his words, “We haven’t…you know…done that or anything.”

 

“That’s okay, Isak,” Eskild nodded, “You don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for.”

 

“It’s not that I’m not ready, it’s just that—I don’t know—I’m nervous? Like, I don’t know what to expect,” Isak answered.

 

“Oh my god, Isak!” Eskild interjected, suddenly very excited, “Are you asking me for sex advice?!”

 

“What? No! I’m—“

 

“Oh my!” Eskild walked over to Isak and hugged him, “I feel like a gay dad who’s finally found their estranged gay son! I’m so proud right now I could cry!”

 

Isak rolled his eyes and pushed Eskild off of him.

 

“Fuck off, Eskild! I’m not your gay son, what the fuck?!”

 

“Oh, come on, pouty. I’m only joking,” Eskild assured him, only to add, “…kinda.”

 

Isak was about to retort when the doorbell rang.

 

“That’s Jonas,” Isak told Eskild, “Don’t fucking say anything.”

 

Eskild only threw his hands up in the air, claiming innocence before returning back to his cooking. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Onsdag 20:32_

 

Isak was nervous, the kind of nervous that revs up your heart as if it were an engine, the kind that tingles throughout your entire body as if it were a spreading disease, the kind that dries out your tongue as if you were without water for days. Isak had gotten used to nervous, at least one shade of nervous, anyway. And nerves could manifest from either side, dark or light. The lightest shade, however, had been reserved for Even and Even only. That was the type of nervous he enjoyed feeling, not the twisting kind that was rotting its way through his stomach at this very moment. 

 

Jonas and Isak were in his bedroom, with Isak sitting against the wall and Jonas sprawled out sideways on his bed. They were both scrolling through their phones, Jonas was entertaining himself with memes and Isak was simply using his phone to stall the awaiting conversation sitting on the horizon. The one he’d promised to give to Jonas if he’d come over to his apartment, which he had, and here he was. Only, Isak wished he was anywhere else. 

 

He’d pause a few times to glance up from his phone to watch Jonas laugh or to listen to him share some stupid post someone had written on his Tumblr dashboard. Which was a surprise to Isak, considering much of Jonas’ tumblr was full of odd hipster photos and politics. Isak only knew this from his previous stalking the summer before high school began when he’d wanted to impress Jonas with his knowledge of indie materials. The small crush that had formed was quickly shut down when the guys Jonas hung out with pestered him constantly about being a ‘homo’. He’d never thought about his interest in Jonas as being romantic, but when he started to notice that it was, he only hated himself even more. 

 

Which was why almost a year later, when Even had inserted himself into Isak’s life, Isak was against it. He’d learned to be disgusted with those feelings, the innocent mass of feelings he’d had before but were crushed by the people around him. When Isak had transformed into the stereotypical straight dude, it seemed that everyone had gotten off of his back. And that was the life Isak lived, even if he was drained of happiness more and more by each passing month.

 

Maybe, that’s why Even’s little stunt in the supermarket had such a large effect on Isak. Because to anyone else, it would be just some strange, hot moment with a stranger. But with Isak, it was too easy for his heart to get involved. A boy was giving him attention that wasn’t laced with hatred or accusation, and to Isak, Even took on the appearance of God. He’d been reborn, resurrected, and well, given direction. Isak was lost and in a few short months, he had been found. It just took the right person.

 

And now, sitting here with Jonas, he was scared. Scared because Even had quickly become one of the most important people in Isak’s life, and Jonas had been the only man of that caliber before. He desperately wanted the two of them to like each other, and if they didn’t, Isak had no idea what he would do. He cared about both of them so much, and needed both of them in different ways. This wasn’t going to be easy.

 

“Uh, Jonas?” Isak asked, when his voice had found the courage.

 

“Yeah?” Jonas answered, still betwixt with his phone.

 

“I guess I should probably tell you why I’ve been a bit distant lately…”

 

Jonas simply murmured an, “Mhm.”

 

Isak was unsure if Jonas’ lack of interest was a good or a bad thing, but the absence of eye contact was definitely making the nerves disappear slightly.

 

“It’s, um, b-because,” Isak stuttered, before swallowing hard, “It’s…it’s because of someone I like.”

 

There was a moment of silence where Jonas just paused, clicking his phone screen to black and sitting himself up on Isak’s bed, waiting for Isak to continue. The breaths were shallow and short traveling from Isak’s lungs to his throat, out his mouth and back again. 

 

“I’ve, uh, I’ve kind of been hanging out with them more recently…”

 

Jonas just nodded, not fully understanding the meaning of his statement. Isak was glad to have a friend like Jonas who could sit and listen without interjecting judgement after every single word. 

 

“And it’s gotten more serious, and I know I like them, like…a lot,” Isak finished, noticing the sweat starting to pool on the back of his neck.

 

“Who is it?” Jonas asked. No judgment, just wonder.

 

Isak fought with himself between revealing Even’s name or pretending he was making the entire thing up, but decided to let Jonas take control of the situation instead and see where it goes. 

 

“Take a guess,” Isak offered.

 

Jonas squinted his eyes and tilted his head before scoffing a little and replying, “You know I’m shit at guessing.”

 

“ _Try_.”

 

Silence. Isak held onto the beats in his chest and the lo—the feelings he had for Even. He held onto the courage Even gave him from unapologetically pursuing him. Isak was in need of becoming grounded in his surroundings, the uncertainty of the outcome clawing at the back of his throat so much it was getting harder and harder to speak.

 

“Okay, um…is it Noora?”

 

_What? Noora?!_

 

Isak was so shocked by Jonas’ guess that he’d involuntarily threw his head backwards, only to end up slamming it hard against the wall.

 

“ _Ow_ , what the fuck?! Noora?!” Isak screamed.

 

Jonas just laughed confusedly, “I don’t fucking know! Why can’t you just tell me? I told you I’m shit at this.”

 

Isak rubbed the back of his head with his palm, “I’ll give you a hint.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Isak released a long, heavy breath, “It’s not a girl.”

 

If Jonas was surprised by Isak’s confession, he didn’t show any signs of it at all. He continued to sit there, his face puzzled as he tried to form connections in his brain. And Isak was pretty sure not having a reaction was better than having a bad reaction, and he thinks it might be okay. He thinks him and Jonas might be just fine.

 

“Is it me?” Jonas asked, drawing out the last syllable.

 

“What?! No!” Isak acted offended, though knowing deep down it had been him in the past.

 

“Well, fuck! At this rate, we could be here all night, Isak.”

 

“Okay, okay. You remember that guy from that crazy Bakka party last May?”

 

Jonas didn’t remember. Isak continued.

 

“The guy who asked me about **condoms**?”

 

“Oh fuck, the condom guy! Yes, I remember him,” Jonas laughed.

 

Isak laughed, too, “The condom guy, what the fuck?!”

 

Jonas nodded encouragingly, “But that’s who you like, right?”

 

Isak silently nodded in return.

 

“Damn. Good looking guy, though.”

 

“ _What_?!”

 

“I might not be into dudes, but I have eyes, man,” Jonas explained, keeping the conversation light.

 

Isak held his mouth open for a brief moment before shutting it, and then Jonas was back to his phone and Isak was back to silence. Only, this time, the darkest shade that had engulfed him before had completely dissipated, and Isak was one more check free from his difficult list of ‘To do’s’.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Fredag 20:21 7/10/16_

 

Isak had been worried since Wednesday that having Even there with him and the boys would be achingly awkward, but it had actually turned out to be the exact opposite.

 

Even got along with Jonas, Magnus, and Mahdi just fine. It was almost like he’d just been a part of the group this entire time, like none of this was all that new, really. And it made it much easier for Isak to handle, who’d been a ball of anxiety about introducing Even to his friends since they’d officially declared themselves boyfriends.

 

And even though Jonas was the only one that knew about him and Even for now, the way the night was going, Isak was growing confident that Magnus and Mahdi would accept him just the same. 

 

The boys were all situated around a table, Jonas, Magnus, and Mahdi sitting near each other and Even and Isak sitting a tad further off, which was probably questionable, but if Mahdi noticed, he didn’t say anything. And, if Isak was being honest, Magnus wouldn’t recognize the change in the surroundings even if it hit him straight in the goddamn face. The poor boy was oblivious to literally everything.

 

The conversation was centered around girls and hooking up and parties and blah, blah, blah. The same old stories that, now that Even was seated next to him, he took absolutely zero interest in. He’d looked over at Even a few times, noticing that he was engaged in their stories, but the dancing glimmer in his eyes relayed to Isak that he was just entertaining them. And, the hand that suddenly reached over for Isak’s knee definitely communicated that he really wasn’t paying much attention at all. Fuck.

 

Isak sucked in a breath, trying his best not to seem surprised or to make any noises. He let his eyes roam over to Even’s only to see him avoiding looking at Isak, but smiling wider and wider by the seconds passing. To any of the boys, the smile must have just meant that he was still interested, but Isak knew it was more than that. And shit, he was really good at hiding his intentions from everyone else. Isak was terrified to admit that he was exactly the opposite—whenever Even touched him, and sometimes even just looked at him—he became a mess of want and need and this other feeling he could never quite describe in his heart—and it was just a long tumble down to rock bottom. Rock bottom meaning Isak would end up melting into a lovesick pile all over the damn floor. Fuck Even and his stupid fucking games. 

 

Even didn’t just stop at the knee, however. He let his fingers begin to trace patters along Isak’s thigh, making Isak squirm in his seat and alerting to Jonas’ keen senses that something was wrong. He gave Isak an “Are you okay?” look and Isak only pressed his mouth into a thin line and nodded his head, trying to keep the eye contact to a minimum. He was a little too distracted by what was going on underneath the table.

 

When the thigh just wasn’t enough for Even, he trailed his fingers closer to Isak’s hips, which made Isak have to bite back a whine as he noticed himself getting harder the more Even let his hand explore.

 

Isak leaned slightly over to Even when the three other boys were yelling about some girl in third year, and quietly spit out, “ _What the fuck do you think you’re doing_?!”

 

“Shhh, baby,” Even whispered back, “Don’t blow our cover.”

 

Even then moved his hand to just over Isak’s growing hard on, and Isak moaned inside his mouth, grateful that the boys were talking loud enough not to hear. However, the close proximity of Even meant that he definitely heard, and Isak was pretty sure he heard him moan right back. Fuck.

 

Is this really fucking happening?

 

" _Even_ ," Isak breathed out.

 

"You want me to stop?" Even returned. Isak simply shook his head lightly in response.

 

“God, _Isak_ ,” Even murmured, sighing and closing his eyes, “You’re already so fucking hard for me.”

 

Even reached his fingers to the hem of Isak’s boxers, and started running them along the skin there, and Isak shuddered in response. It kind of tickled, but it also felt so, so good and in that moment, Isak could only focus on how much he wanted Even’s hand wrapped around him.

 

It was only a mere seconds before the button on Isak’s jeans was undone, but it felt like years to Isak. Isak moaned again when he realized that wow, we’re really fucking doing this and Jonas looked over at him again, only for Isak to give him the fakest smile he’d probably ever given to someone. Jonas raised his eyebrows, not letting go of it this time as Even continued to unzip his pants and Isak was just. He was so fucking overwhelmed he didn’t know what to fucking do or think, for that matter.

 

“So, Isak,” Magnus suddenly began, “You been getting any lately? Got any good stories?”

 

Isak didn’t need to look over at Even to know that Even was enjoying this immensely, and his hand traveled inside of Isak’s boxers.

 

“I, uh,” Isak tried to answer, choking on his words, “It’s…you know…just—“

 

Isak was cut off by the sound of Magnus’ phone falling out of his pocket, and as soon as it contacted the floor, Isak realized what was about to happen. And judging by the ‘deer in headlights’ look on Even’s face, Isak guessed that he realized it, too.

 

Even removed his hand from skirting the inside of Isak’s boxers faster than you could say, “Kardemomme,” only, the damage had already been done. 

 

Magnus bent over to claim his phone, which was now laying underneath the table. When he got there, it only took him a few seconds to question what had been going on. The blood that had been rushing to Isak’s cheeks from how turned on he had been was not completely gone, but was only multiplying by the second.

 

“The fuck?!” Magnus screamed, a mix of concern and surprise, “Why are Isak’s pants unzipped? And why the fuck does it look like he has a hard-on?!”

 

_Holy fucking shit._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Fredag 20:54_

 

“Isak, will you come out, please?” Even prodded as he knocked on the bathroom door.

 

“ _No!_ ” Isak shot back.

 

After Magnus had caught Isak with his fly down and his dick up, Isak, even though it was excruciatingly painful with a boner, zipped up his pants and fled to the bathroom. He made the split second decision that waiting out a hard on was better done locked in a room by himself. His departure may also have had something to do with the redness scattering his cheeks, clearly an affirmation of how fucking embarrassed he was. 

 

He heard Even sigh and lean against the other side of the bathroom door, and then he was playing with the handle, of which Isak had locked as soon as he’d gone into hiding.

 

“This is all your fault!” Isak yelled at Even.

 

Even only laughed, humored by Isak’s anger. 

 

“I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m not,” Even singsonged, his voice full of taunting.

 

“Fuck you!” Isak was irritated that Even wasn’t taking this situation seriously, like he hadn’t just been outed to Magnus and Mahdi with his dick practically out of his pants. Just the sheer thought of it is fucked up, and the reality of it was almost too extraordinary to comprehend. 

 

“Come on, Isak! We promise we won’t say anything!” Magnus shouted from the other room.

 

Oh. Right. They were still here. 

 

“Yeah, bro, it’s all in good fun!” Mahdi followed.

 

“Okay, okay, I'm sorry, baby. I shouldn't have done that. But, you’re going to have to face them at some point, it might as well be now,” He heard Even speak through the thinness of the door. 

 

Fuck. He was right. It wasn’t like Isak could sit in the bathroom for the rest of his life. And, well, there goes the nerves about telling Magnus and Mahdi about him and Even, right? At least that’s over.

 

Isak laughed sickly. It was fucked up, but honestly, Even’s hand felt so fucking good and the danger of being caught had turned him on so much. The entire thing was exhilarating, even though it was probably the most embarrassing thing that’s ever happened to him.

 

“ _Baby_ ,” Even breathed so that only Isak could hear, “I’ll protect you. You don’t have to worry.”

 

Fuck. Isak felt himself soften at Even’s words.

 

_I’ll protect you._

 

“You will?” Isak replied, his voice coming out small and unsure.

 

“Of course, it’s my job,” Even chuckled as he backed away from the door.

 

Isak rolled his eyes twice before moving to unlock the door, his dick now calmed down but his heart about to burst from how fucking perfect his boyfriend was.

 

When he opened the door, Even was standing there with wide eyes and all Isak did was reach out and kiss him once before trailing his hand down Even’s arm and lacing the two hands together.

 

“Ready?” Even asked as Isak broke apart and took his place beside him.

 

Isak looked up to Even, who was nodding at him with a smile so wide and so full of adoration Isak could physically feel the temperature of his body rising, and the trembles he was experiencing before seemed to just, sort of, fade away. It was pure magic how much Even grounded Isak, how he wrapped himself around Isak’s insecurities and just always, always knew the right thing to say or do. Isak’s pretty sure he’d never witnessed true beauty before Even, and he knows that Even is beautiful in ways that could never be touched by another soul. And because of that, right here, right now, Isak was ready to rip his heart out and hand it straight to Even and say, “ _Please, take care of this for me. You’re the only one who knows how_.”

 

Isak sometimes hated his heart for being so stupidly open to falling for someone, but right here, right now, there was only one emotion Isak was pretty sure he was feeling.

 

So when Isak nodded back at Even with the same smile, he felt the two of them melt together happily and he felt Even’s bravery start to become his own.

 

And he knew he could do anything with Even by his side.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM HONESTLY SO HERE FOR EVEN PROTECTING ISAK FROM ISAK'S INSECURITIES HE IS SUCH A GREAT BOYFRIEND
> 
> PLEASE let me know what you thought about this chapter!!! I'd love to see your reactions on how Isak came out to his friends...lmao
> 
> As always feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://www.evenbakkas.tumblr.com) !
> 
> I love you all so much!!
> 
> ♥


	6. i think i love him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wow,” Isak smiled after a short moment, “I think I love you.”
> 
> "I might love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm sure you can tell by title, Isak might, kind of, be pretty sure he loves Even. If you want to find out how he comes to this revelation, this chapter will for sure give you some insight :))
> 
> I think it's amazing how in only 6 short chapters, I feel like I've experienced this whole other universe where Isak and Even came together in such unforeseen circumstances. I mean, who knew some hot guy you run into in a supermarket could make you feel this alive? 
> 
> I absolutely adore the dynamic that has built up between the two of them--how in the beginning it was Even trying to save Isak, knowing that Isak needed to be saved, and and it was moments filled with sexual tension and lust and somehow, somewhere, it's blossomed into this angsty, yet happy, teenage romance, and how everyone around Isak is completely supportive. 
> 
> Before I write a novel (haha), I just want to say that I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!! It might have been my favorite one to write so far. 
> 
> I love you all, and thank you so much for all of your wonderful comments and kudos!
> 
> ♥
> 
> (I am quickly turning into That Writer that writes smut into every single chapter of their fic. oops.)

_Fredag 21:19_

 

Walking out of the hallway and facing the boys was one thing, walking out of the hallway holding hands with Even and facing the boys was another. It was almost too much, and Even noticed by the tremors against his skin like pattering raindrops hitting a window, and Isak felt a comforting squeeze reverberate throughout the rest of his body. He was going to be okay.

 

The two were in plain sight when they rounded the corner, and all three of the boys were still in their seats by the table, watching as Even and Isak approached them together. Even was smiling, a small and caring smile, waiting for Isak to talk. They were his boys, after all.

 

The hands were still grasped around each other and Isak fed off of Even’s bravery, knowing that with Even here, he could handle whatever Magnus or Mahdi decided to throw in his path. Know that, at the end of the day, this was who he was whether they would accept it or not. 

 

“So, uh, as you guys have probably already—“ Isak coughed, “—guessed, Even and I…we’re…a thing.”

 

 _A thing_. Fucking bravo, Isak.

 

Even looked over at Isak and raised his eyebrows, a silent gesture to grab a handle on the situation. Isak flittered his eyes a few times before rolling them, and continued speaking.

 

“We’re—we’re together. Like, dating,” Isak finished, blowing out a solid breath.

 

Even squeezed his hand again before turning to face the boys.

 

Jonas, Magnus, and Mahdi were all exuberating different emotions. Jonas was the only one out of the group that didn’t have a surprised expression on his face, he was simply gazing between Isak and Even earnestly. Mahdi was almost completely blank, unable to be read, and Magnus, well, the description of Magnus’ face could probably fill an entire novel. 

 

“The fuck? Are you a ‘homo’?” Magnus spit out, exasperated. 

 

Isak felt Even tense up next to him and this time it was Isak who was doing the squeezing. 

 

“I’m not gay!” Isak answered defensively, before noticing the confusion that spread its way around the table. 

 

“Okay, maybe I’m a little gay, but I’m not—you know—I’m not into ALL guys. Like,” Isak was stuttering uncontrollably at this point, “I’m not, uh, into you guys or anything.”

 

“Nope. Just me,” Even added in, making Isak jump beside him as if he’d forgotten the boy next to him could even speak. He’d been a quiet support person until now, and he glanced over at Isak and smiled before saying, “At least, I hope it’s just me.”

 

Isak scoffed and nudged Even with his shoulder, and Even only laughed and rubbed his thumb over the top of Isak’s hand. It was a tiny gesture that somehow yielded enough power to make chills spread throughout Isak’s spine. 

 

“Wait, so is Even a ‘homo’, too?” Magnus asked, pointing his finger between the two of them.

 

Jonas sighed from the other side of the table and Mahdi groaned.

 

“What? It’s just a question!” Magnus retorted, throwing his hands up.

 

Even entertained his inquisition, taking it easy on the poor boy.

 

“No, Magnus, I’m pansexual,” he answered. 

 

“Pansexual? So you swing both ways?”

 

Isak was leaning slightly into Even, just listening to him talk. The sound of Even’s voice always managed to calm Isak down, even in the most anxious of situations. 

 

Even chuckled, “If you want to think about it that way, I guess. I pretty much just like whoever I like, regardless of their gender.”

 

“Okay…and out of the majority of the human population, you chose Isak?!” Magnus screamed.

 

Isak dropped his chin, clearly offended. Magnus was such a dick sometimes.

 

“Fuck you!” Isak spit out in anguish. 

 

Even hugged Isak from the side and pressed his lips to Isak’s temple, before saying,

 

“ _Love_ isn’t something you can choose, Magnus.”

 

Isak froze. He became limp beside Even, this boy who had been his backbone since the day they fucking met, who had shot life back into Isak as fast and as uncontrollable as a shooting star, and who had just fucking admitted he loved him for the first fucking time.

 

Even.

 

Isak.

 

Even was in love with Isak. 

 

Isak had never believed he could be loved—had always thought he was too damaged and too fucked up and came with too many asterisks next to his name. Too many problems for people to deal with. Just never enough to make anyone stay. I mean, even his parents had fucking left him. He was rooming with three other roommates in a shared apartment, a messed up 17 year old boy who never cleaned his room and ate his weight in shitty microwave pasta. Isak was a literal trashcan. 

 

And Even loved him.

 

He wanted to cry, from happiness, of course, but knowing better to save that for later when him and Even were alone. Right now, he had to pretend like it was just some everyday occurrence, though it most certainly was not.

 

As a reply Magnus just nodded, and Even motioned to Isak for the two of them to sit down with the boys, because maybe, it would be easier to sit during this conversation. Isak silently agreed.

 

It was awkward for the first few seconds, none of the boys knowing what to say next. What do you even say in this type of situation? Congratulations on being gay? Somehow, Isak couldn’t picture that coming out of any of the boy’s mouths. Except maybe his boyfriend’s.

 

“So, like,” Magnus started again, showing patterns of being relentlessly unfiltered as he turned towards Even, “What are your intentions?”

 

Isak nearly choked, and Even patted his back, similar to what had gone down in the school bathroom weeks ago.

 

“My intentions?” Even inquired, surprised and amused. 

 

Isak, on the other hand, was anything but. He could feel the embarrassment like fire in his cheeks.

 

“Magnus, what the fuck?!” Isak screamed. 

 

“You know, that’s actually a good question, Magnus,” Jonas interjected, “What are your intentions with Isak, Even?”

 

Isak flipped his head to Jonas, who only shrugged, waiting for Even’s answer.

 

“You guys are so fucking embarrassing!” Isak huffed, “Why am I even friends with any of you?!”

 

“Hey, it’s alright,” Even brushed Isak’s face with his fingers, “They’re just looking out for you. It’s what friends do.”

 

Isak relaxed a bit into Even’s touch, but he was still pissed off at the audacity of his friends. Was this a fucking interrogation?

 

“To answer your question, Jonas and Magnus,” Even began, “My intentions are purely physical. I’m only with Isak for the sex.”

 

Isak swatted Even so hard he heard the smack echo against his arm, and then Even was rubbing the spot of injury and repeating the word, “ _Ow_!” as he erupted into a fit of roaring laughter.

 

The boys were laughing as well, clearly aware it was a joke, and that Even was making fun of the entire situation. Isak didn’t know whether to join in or to curse everyone out for turning the night into a competition to see who could offend Isak the most. Even was really fucking close to tying with Magnus, which was something that was simply unheard of. 

 

“Fuck all of you,” Isak said, pouting.

 

“Come on, babe, it was just a joke,” Even assured him, poking Isak’s face with his finger. Isak swatted it away only for Even to catch his hand in midair and clasp them together, bringing their hand’s up against Even’s chest, right next to his heart. Isak could feel the beats begin to quicken from Isak’s touch, and Even was looking at Isak with eyes pouring at the edges with love, and Isak wanted nothing more than to fade from his surroundings and only stare into Even’s eyes for the rest of the night.

 

“God, you two are fucking gross,” Magnus interrupted.

 

“Get a fucking room,” Mahdi added.

 

“If you hurt Isak, I will kill you,” Jonas mentioned, and then all four of the other boys were looking at Jonas with expressions of shock, and Jonas was just shrugging.

 

“What the fuck?!” Isak yelled in his face. 

 

“No, Jonas is right,” Magnus agreed, and Mahdi was nodding.

 

Even was only smiling, appreciative that Isak had friends who were so loyal to him.

 

“I would never hurt Isak,” Even assured them.

 

“Okay, but if you do, we know where you live,” Magnus answered.

 

“What?”

 

“No, you don’t!” Isak shouted, shaking his head violently. 

 

“Okay yeah, but we could find out, we’re crafty like that,” Mahdi said, raising an eye at Even.

 

Even looked around the table before laughing.

 

“Okay, okay, duly noted,” he replied.

 

Isak’s face was still red, because, well, _what the fuck was happening_?! 

 

“God, I hate all of you!” Isak groaned, thinking it was probably about time he got some different friends. Ones that didn’t embarrass him in front of his boyfriend. Nice friends.

 

Isak only thought about it for a second before realizing that he’d never find better friends than the ones he’s got. They might be horrible people, but it was the horrible that made them so great.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Fredag 23:17_

 

Coming out to his friends and flatmates meant that Isak no longer had to hide Even in his bedroom anymore. Which, apparently, according to Eskild, had never really been much of a secret in the first place. 

 

The boys had left begrudgingly around 11 to head to a party, and Even and Isak had made the unanimous decision to stay back for, well, reasons Jonas, Magnus, or Mahdi didn’t really need to know about. 

 

Isak was still reeling over Even’s small confession from earlier, and every nerve ending in his body was desperate to shower Even with affection. His heart was booming with adoration and lust, and an uncertainty for how Even had managed to make his way through Isak’s fucked up heart at all. It was a mystery Isak would spend his own infinity trying to solve. 

 

It wasn’t just about his insecurities by now—it was about two boys finding solace in each other’s arms, calming the darkest of tides and enhancing the lightest of waves. It was about patching past bruises littered on pale skin and creating love marks in their place. It was about Isak having found his soulmate, and about Even preventing him from living the life of a downward spiral. It was about life being now—not about then or when—but Even was here and he was there and he was everywhere, and Isak’s sure he couldn’t remember a time when there wasn’t an Even Bech Næsheim simultaneously ruining his life while multiplying the years he would be alive to live it.

 

Isak and Even were alone, even though they were not, but the door to Isak’s bedroom was closed and the world seemed to evaporate around them. And suddenly, skin was touching skin wherever skin could be touched, and the two were leaning into each other, this weight being different from any others before now, and Isak had to consciously shift his feet in order to keep himself from falling. It was to no avail after Even took the liberty of issuing Isak to his bed and laying him down on top of it. There was a need for everything to be fast and all consuming but a want for the whole thing to last a lifetime or two.

 

They were kissing, Even on top of Isak, and Even was pressing himself into Isak’s side, and Isak was arching his back from the mattress in response. There were low hums and insatiable growls, and Even was taking Isak’s bottom lip between his teeth and Isak was pulling Even’s hair in so many directions it was almost a certain possibility Even would be bald by the end of the night.

 

Even parted from Isak only to lick a path up Isak’s neck, before biting into his jawline, eliciting a hiss and a moan from Isak, and then Even was opening his mouth against Isak’s to swallow the delicious sounds, letting his hands roam underneath the edges of Isak’s shirt. Isak was nodding into the kiss, motioning a yes for the removal of clothes and Even reached between the sheets and Isak’s back to pull him forward, now sitting in his lap and hugging their bodies together. It was motions too fast to let either of them breathe, and both of their shirts were off to allow goosebumps to form against hot skin exposed to the chill in the air. Even was sucking a bruise into Isak’s neck and Isak was holding on for his life, dizzying himself in the moment while Even continued to be his ground.

 

There was a shift when Even picked himself up from Isak’s lap and lowered himself down again, and Isak could feel the desperation radiating off of both of their bodies. He laid back down, tugging Even with him, their lips not parting for even a second, and had they been inside of a car, their hot breaths and jagged gasps would have produced fogged windows so intense it was likely the frost would have been permanent. 

 

Isak’s hands found their way down the back of Even’s jeans, and he was cupping his bum through his boxers, pushing Even closer and closer until it was impossible to tell where Isak ended and Even began. The weight shifted again when Even motioned to remove his pants, and Isak watched him with hooded eyes, dark and hungry, and when he took in Even’s naked form, Isak could only moan and mutter the word, “ _Fuck_ ,” before Even was aggressively shimmying Isak from his own pants. 

 

When the two of them were completely without clothes, Even traced his tongue along the indents of Isak’s collarbone and Isak was scratching Even’s back, leaving marks along the curves of his muscles. Even was whimpering above him, allowing the pain to spread with a mix of pleasure, and skin was sticking against skin and Isak moved his hands to Even’s hair.

 

“Do you want to—?” Even breathed against Isak’s lips, trailing off as he licked the corners of Isak’s mouth, and Isak knew what Even was asking of him without Even needing to finish.

 

Isak was nervous, the good kind of nervous, and Even could tell from the tension in Isak’s body that the question didn’t have such an easy answer, and Even pecked Isak’s lips once before backing away slightly and smiling.

 

“You can fuck me,” he said simply, and Isak’s eyes went wide with honesty as Even caressed the side of his face. Isak closed his eyes at the intimacy of the touch and tried to calm himself down, but he’d been vibrating with lust ever since the two of them had reached Isak’s bedroom and he was too wrecked and ruined for it to stop now.

 

“You sure?” Isak asked, uneasy. He’d always pictured himself being fucked by Even that the thought of the situation being reversed was a concept almost too much for Isak to grasp.

 

Even kissed him, his tongue sweeping along Isak’s top lip, and Isak melted into the kiss.

 

“I want to be close to you,” Even explained, his nose pressed against the side of Isak’s, “Whether I’m inside you or you’re inside me, I just want to feel your orgasm as much as I feel mine.”

 

Isak didn’t know how to respond, so he simply grabbed for the back of Even’s neck and pressed their lips together firmly, before licking his tongue into Even’s mouth, and Even moaned when their tongues were fighting against each other. 

 

“Is that a yes?” Even asked, a smile spreading across his lips, and Isak nodded fiercely in return.

 

“I, uh..” Isak started, “I don’t have any **condoms**.”

 

Even stopped kissing him for a moment and stilled, and then he was laughing into the side of Isak’s face and Isak was confused with his odd sense of humor.

 

“I should be surprised, but then I remember where we met, and…” Even joked.

 

Isak used his hands to tug Even’s head away from his face, and spit out a, “ _Fuck you_ ,” as Even continued laughing.

 

“Don’t worry, _baby_ ,” Even soothed, as he reached down and gently palmed Isak between his legs, “I have condoms for both of us.”

 

Isak moaned when he felt Even wrap his hands around him, but that didn’t stop him from yelling a, “ _What_?!” into the air around them.

 

Even continued to move his hand up and down slowly, as he leaned down so that his lips were brushed against Isak’s ear.

 

“You think I don’t know your size by now?” Even whispered lowly, earning a whimper from Isak’s lips.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Even,” Isak groaned, “If you keep doing shit like that I’m not going to last long enough to be inside you.”

 

Almost on cue, Even removed his hand from around Isak and reached for Isak’s hand, before bringing it to his mouth and sucking on a few of his fingers. Isak only watched his fingers disappear inside Even’s mouth before Even was giving him directions.

 

“I want you to put these inside me, okay?” Even told him, and Isak nodded.

 

Even guided Isak downward, leaning forward so that Isak could reach him. When Isak’s fingers grazed his hole, Even jerked forward slightly at the coolness against his skin.

 

“Start with one,” Even ordered, and Isak obliged.

 

Isak slipped one finger inside Even, and Even was moaning into the side of Isak’s neck. Isak took that as an okay to continue, and he moved his finger in and out until Even was begging for more.

 

“Fuck, that feels so good, _baby_ ,” Even breathed as Isak had three fingers stretching inside him.

 

“ _Even_ ,” Isak warned, unable to keep himself composed any longer.

 

Even moaned and replied, “Now, baby. I need you inside me now.”

 

Isak removed his fingers quickly and Even reached over to fish the condom out from his jean pocket, and Isak rolled it down until it covered him completely. Even sucked on it a few times before climbing back up so that he was face to face with Isak.

 

“I’m going to ride you, if that’s okay?” Even bit out into Isak’s neck, licking the bruises he had left just moments ago.

 

Isak tilted his head back and moaned as he said, “ _Fuck, yes_.”

 

Even lifted himself from Isak and reached to position Isak at his entrance, before sliding down slowly as he took all of Isak in. When he was completely full, Isak hissed at the sensation and Even paused for a brief moment to adjust to his size.

 

“God, Even, you feel so good,” Isak said, “So fucking good, baby.”

 

“Just for you, Isak,” Even replied, “ _I’m good only for you_.”

 

With that, Even started to move himself up and down until Isak could only manage curse words, and his hands were gripping onto the sides of Even’s hips so tightly Isak knew he was leaving fingerprint shaped bruises.

 

“Fuck, Even!” Isak screamed as Even began moving faster, the sounds of skin against skin filling the room around them, and Isak said, “I’m gonna come soon if you— _fuck_ —if you keep this up.”

 

“Wrap your hands around me, baby. I want to come together,” Even helplessly moaned in response. 

 

Isak followed his orders as he worked his hand mercilessly along Even, and he could feel Even falling apart above him, determined to follow Isak into his orgasm.

 

“Oh my god, Even, you’re so fucking perfect,” Isak spit out, “You’re perfect just for me?”

 

“Just for you. Only for you.”

 

Isak screamed once more before he was coming inside Even, and Even watched the beautiful image of Isak’s orgasm below him before he was cursing and letting go all over himself and Isak’s stomach. Isak slowed his hand and only stopped when Even finally opened his eyes.

 

Even collapsed against Isak with Isak still inside of him, and the two of them laid together as they each tried to get their breathing to go back to normal.

 

“Wow,” Isak smiled after a short moment, “I think I love you.”

 

Even laughed into Isak’s chest and brought his head up to kiss him.

 

“Even though you’re probably only saying that because I just gave you the best orgasm of your life—with a little help from my friend ‘Durex’—I might love you, too.”

 

Isak scoffed and shoved Even off of him only for Even to acted offended and pull himself into Isak’s side, skin against skin as Isak let himself be held by the man of his life.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I can maybe admit now how glad I am that Even and Isak's original hot, burning sexual tension turned into a beautiful moment of trust when they finally had sex, and how willing Even was to make sure that Isak was comfortable...how the two can switch so easily between being earnest and being hot as fuck is beyond me.
> 
> Also, maybe you noticed the connection between Even's previous condom recommendations and this chapter ;)
> 
> Anyways, I really, really hope you enjoyed this chapter!! I am not sure how many more chapters I may have for this fic, but I have a few ideas on the horizon, so if you believe I should go for it, just let me know!! Please, PLEASE leave a comment letting me know your thoughts and, if any, your thoughts on what scenes you may want to see in the future??
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE FOR BEING SO KIND, and bless you all !!
> 
> As always please come yell at me on [tumblr](http://www.evenbakkas.tumblr.com) :)
> 
> ♥


	7. it's not a secret anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak raised his eyebrows and bristled, “Are you really turning this into a game?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Why not? Won’t you play with me?” Even gestured suggestively, while wiggling his own eyebrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am amazed--literally completely in awe--by all of the nice comments I have received about this story, and of course, the amount of kudos!! I mean, honestly what the hell?? You are all way, way too kind to me and I appreciate each and every single one of you! And honestly (wow, I'm just like Henrik using the word 'like' a lot) I just want to be friends with all of you!!! Your existence is simply enough to make me smile, and I am so thankful to everyone--LITERALLY EVERY SINGLE PERSON--for being alive! And if you are having a tough time, just know that I am here, Isak and Even are here, and the most important thing to remember is....du er ikke alene. You are never alone!
> 
> My tumblr inbox is always open to any of you who want to talk, and we can scream about anything. I am always down to scream about Isak and Even because those two little shits seem to always ruin my life some way or another.
> 
> But besides that, I know this is a very long intro, but I have decided that this story will have around 10 chapters, with chapter 10 being a sort of longer chapter that ties the entire story together. I cannot wait for you guys to read the final chapters :)
> 
> Other than that, I love all of you so much, and happy reading!! 
> 
> Also, side note--the reason why there is less of Isak's (what the fuck) monologue as the chapters progress is because he's slowly, finally learning to express his emotions versus keeping them inside :)
> 
> ♥

_Lördag 9:34 8/10/16_

 

Sleeping next to Even wasn’t a revolutionary concept, but Isak would never grow tired of being able to roll over and gaze at Even with his eyelids closed and his mouth pursed, or to feel the heavy but alluring weight of someone else’s arms tangled around him. Sleep was one of Isak’s favorite pleasures—and it became more comely and more refreshing every single time he got to practice it with Even.

 

This time, however, Isak had somehow managed to wake up first, and, as a man who was incapable of controling his will, he’d been silently watching Even breathe for longer than he’d wish to confess.

 

When he couldn’t take the absence of touch anymore, he reached forward to gently snarl his fingers through the locks of Even’s hair, which was a mess on top of his forehead, but a beautiful fucking mess Isak knew he’d helped create some short hours prior.

 

Even was exactly that—a beautiful mess as he slept—much too the opposite of the state of Isak’s room. There was clutter littered everywhere, and dirty clothes where there definitely should not have been dirty clothes, and Isak was grateful that Even was too polite to criticize him for it. 

 

Either that, or Isak was so great in bed that Even never took the time to notice, but Isak was pretty sure the former made more sense than the latter. Isak was completely new to the world Even had shown him—a world full of lust, love, sex, and condoms. Even had been the one primarily showing Isak the directions, a GPS of sorts guiding Isak to his final destination. And if his final destination was Even, if Even was all there was to his minute teenage life, well, it could adequately be summed up to such situations as a homeless man winning the lottery. Isak’s never felt more alive than he has with Even adjacent to his side, and in some cases, fastened onto his side. 

 

It was almost like the loud thoughts in Isak’s brain had made enough commotion to wake Even, as Even began to shuffle between Isak’s hand and the pillow, and his eyes flittered a few times before opening.

 

“Halla,” Isak whispered, careful not to make more noise than Even’s newly awakened body was prepared for.

 

“Halla,” Even whispered back, grinning. Isak’s hand was still in Even’s hair, and Even glanced up to see where the pressure was coming from.

 

“Did I wake you?” Isak asked.

 

Even ignored the question and stared at Isak’s face.

 

 “ _Fuck_ , you’re beautiful.”

 

Isak’s eyes widened, and he blushed, not at all used to the shower of compliments Even was always so ready to throw at him. 

 

“ _Stop_ ,” Isak whined, though definitely not wanting Even to stop. Like, ever.

 

Isak removed his hand from Even’s hair and turned to lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. Something he did a lot whenever Even was being too fucking extra and it was too fucking much for Isak to handle.

 

Even only chuckled and raised his own hand to caress Isak’s face.

 

“No, I’m serious,” he insisted, “How did I manage to ever get ahold of you?”

 

“You ambushed me in your place of work,” Isak told him automatically, hiding his amusement.

 

“Oh. Right. Glad I quit that job.”

 

Isak turned to face Even, a bit puzzled by his conclusion, “Why?”

 

“Too many hot guys in condom aisles. It was quite exhausting.”

 

Even smirked down at Isak, that stupid smirk he knew by now that Isak had not-so-secretly fallen for, and Isak pushed at Even’s shoulder.

 

“You’re such an ass!” Isak exclaimed.

 

“ _Baby_ ,” Even teased, his eyes dancing playfully, ”I can be whatever you want me to be.”

 

“Good, because I want you to shut up.”

 

Even narrowed his eyes in return, “ _Ouch_. Make me, then.”

 

Isak answered by climbing on top of Even, straddling his hips. Even grabbed for Isak’s sides as Isak leaned down, a mere centimeters from Even’s lips.

 

“Is this what you like?” he taunted, “You like when I take control? When the roles are reversed?”

 

Even whimpered below him, a sound that was all sorts of desperate and needy. Isak felt a surge of power grow inside of him at the state of his boyfriend, and he wickedly smiled to himself as he brushed his lips against Even’s. The kiss was about to cross the line between friendly and unforgiving, before a few knocks at Isak’s door interrupted them.

 

”Good morning, babes!” he heard Eskild shout from the other side of the door, “Is Even going to be doing the walk of shame this morning or is he actually going to stay for breakfast this time?”

 

Isak’s face went red as he groaned and rolled into Even’s side, hiding himself from the impending embarrassment. For some reason, lately, he just couldn’t catch a fucking break.

 

Even only chuckled slightly and poked Isak’s cheek, “Yeah, maybe you should introduce me to your flatmates. I’m starting to feel cheap.”

 

“Cheap?!” Isak scoffed, rolling his eyes at Even, “We’re literally dating.”

 

“Well, if you’re not going to do it, I’m just going to have to do it myself.”

 

And with that, Even was leaping up from Isak’s bed and pulling on a pair of Isak’s sweatpants— albeit the inches of ankle that went exposed due to his towering height—and he was heading towards the door. Even’s assertiveness left Isak speechless, and Isak had no choice but to follow him into whatever genius event Even was planning.

 

When Even and Isak appeared in the kitchen archway, the first thing Eskild did was scurry over to Even and hug him. 

 

“So nice we finally meet!” he bellowed loudly, the excitement strong enough to overpower everyone else in the room.

 

Noora was positioned behind Eskild in the corner, tossing around food sitting on the stove, as she watched the whole encounter unfold before her. She was utterly calm, unlike Isak, who was two seconds from ripping Eskild’s arms from around Even’s shoulders and telling him to stop being so uncivilized and scary.

 

Even, despite the wind being knocked from his body, only patted Eskild’s shoulders and laughed, not intimidated at all by the forwardness of the contact.

 

Eskild stepped back after a long moment and studied Even’s face.

 

“Wow, this is so weird!,” he said, “I only knew you existed by the thin walls and Isak’s loud mouth.”

 

“Eskild!” Noora lectured, swatting at his arm from behind him.

 

Eskild winced, whining, “What, Noora? It’s not a secret anymore, let me have a little fun!”

 

Isak had been silent this entire time, not really sure what to make of the gathering laid out in front of him. Even had assuredly noticed, and he’d laced his arm around Isak’s back so that he was pulling Isak into his side, letting Isak know everything was going to be okay.

 

“Well, I hope I lived up to your expectations,” Even warmly deduced.

 

Eskild whirled around suddenly, before saying, “On the contrary, you’re much hotter than you were in any of my dreams.”

 

“Eskild, what the fuck?!” Isak screamed, the ambiguousness of the statement allowing Isak to finally find his voice. Eskild just shrugged.

 

Even completely ignored the awkwardness swirling around the four of them and squeezed Isak once before moving towards Noora.

 

“So, what’s for breakfast?” he asked, changing the subject.

 

Noora smiled up at Even, who was well over a foot taller than her.

 

“I’m making eggs this morning.”

 

“You make eggs every morning,” Isak claimed, unenthused, while he motioned to take his seat at the table.

 

“And how would you know? You hardly ever wake up before two in the afternoon on weekends,” Noora huffed.

 

Eskild sat on the right side of Isak and crossed his legs, “She’s right. I’ve never met anyone else before who enjoys sleeping as much as you.”

 

“Is everyone else forgetting that Linn is asleep in her room at this very moment?” Isak retorted, shaking his head. He locked eyes with Even, who was leaning against the counter next to Noora, grinning largely as if, to him, this little argument was the most intriguing affair in the entire universe.

 

“Linn doesn’t enjoy anything,” Eskild answered simply.

 

Isak breathed heavily out of his nose, sighing, and a short silence fell between the four of them. He watched as Even turned his attention towards Noora and the eggs, before he made his way over to the fridge.

 

“Have you ever tried adding sour cream?” he asked Noora, while he shuffled through the shelves.

 

“Sour cream? In eggs?” she questioned, her brows furrowing.

 

“Yeah,” Even started, “It makes a world of difference. You’d be surprised.”

 

Noora was silent as Even brought the container of sour cream over to her, and when he noticed her apprehension, he said, “Just trust me.”

 

Even reached for the spatula, which Noora handed over slowly, and then Even went to work, adding just the right amount of sour cream and searching the counter for an array of other spices, and Noora was left to take her own seat at the table with Eskild and Isak. 

 

The three of them kept their eyes on Even as he set out four plates for each of them, dividing equal parts egg and easily prepared toast between them, and he catered the plates over to them as if ‘kollectiv’ was some sort of restaurant and he was a waiter or some shit. Isak gaped at Even as he sat down next to him, ready to dig into the meal.

 

There was a chorus of “Thank you’s,” spread around the table, and Even only nodded and said, “Of course,” in return, and Isak was still soaring over his boyfriend and his unflinching ability to be so damn domestic.

 

“Wow,” Eskild offered a while later, between the alternating sounds of chewing and swallowing, “He’s really hot and he happens to be a master chef. Honestly, Isak, what do you bring to the relationship?”

 

Isak scrunched his face in offense at Eskild and spit out, “Fuck you!”

 

Even laid his arm on Isak’s shoulder then, and leaned in slightly. 

 

“Oh, Isak makes up for it in other ways,” Even answered suggestively, and wiggled his eyebrows as he looked at Isak.

 

Isak rolled his eyes and shoved Even playfully before Even grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a quick kiss, and then Eskild was yelling a loud, “Awww!” between them and Isak was muttering an embarrassed, “Shut up,” as he continued to finish his eggs while Even held his free hand underneath the table.

 

Maybe domestic wasn't such a strange idea, after all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Fredag 20:01 14/10/16_

 

After becoming public about his relationship with Even, being apart from him during school hours was even harder than Isak initially thought it would be. Because of his constant, unyielding attraction to that stupid boy, he would end up spending the entire day missing Even’s firm hands on his skin until they could recoup with each other after a long day of decidedly boring lectures and pointless information. The only topic that could occasionally distract Isak from Even was biology, but even that was testing his patience sometimes. 

 

Isak had Sana Bakkoush to thank for keeping him in focus, which was a surprise given their previous indifference towards each other. He’d seen her before around school and everything, but the unlikely pair could work quite good together once either of them got over their unrelenting stubbornness. It was a battle to be fought every single biology period. 

 

Even would always swoop in and save him when the school day was over, sometimes surprising him with hugs from behind at his locker or deciding to meet at certain hallway corners so that they could head home together. And by home, it normally meant Isak’s flat or Even’s house. And typically, the two boys were certain on going to Isak’s, since the house Even lived in with his parents was a bit out of the way. But tonight, Even insisted the two of them go back to his place and with the sweet and softness in Even’s voice, it was impossible for Isak to tell him no.

 

So, now, the two of them were laid across Even’s bed, their heads nuzzled close together as they passed a joint between them. The night so far had been filled with mindless conversations, and sloppy kisses, and rooms being filled with disgusting laughter and wheezing over dumb comments one or the other of them would make. It was friendly moments mixed with romance, and it was underlying proof that a relationship is much, much stronger being with both a friend and a lover.

 

Silence would often filter its way throughout breaks in the conversations, and eyes would meet intensely and hot mouths would be against hot mouths and the discussion of hot boxing might have only needed to be brought up only once for Even to convince Isak into trying it. When he did, the smoke was caught between Isak’s lungs and he could taste the mix of drugs and Even, and it was the most intoxicating experience he’d ever had. He wanted to do it again, and again, and again, and only Even could turn smoking weed into such an action filled with heavy, intense sexual tension. 

 

The two lazily and hastily met tongues with tongues, it was a relaxed but needy kiss, after kiss, after kiss, until Even would finally pull apart with enthusiasm and Isak would lay solidly next to him, thirsty for more.

 

When it became an apparent notion that both of them were hard, they began to stroke each other slowly, seeing how far either of them could go. Moans were swallowed into each other’s mouths, and their growing want to make each other feel good was all-consuming but it wasn’t fast and unrelenting. Isak and Even wanted to live out the moment as long as they possibly could.

 

“ _Fuck_ , baby,” Isak breathed heavily into Even’s mouth, his free hand between the side of Even’s face and the pillow. Isak’s words earned a slight growl from Even and Isak could feel Even’s body shudder next to him.

 

And then, Even was looking into Isak’s eyes, his dark irises laced with playful glitter, and it was a struggle for Isak to focus enough to question the expression as Even worked his hand along the head of his dick.

 

“ _I want to see who can last the longest_ ,” Even spit out, eyes still boring into Isak’s.

 

Isak raised his eyebrows and bristled, “Are you really turning this into a game?”

 

“Why not? Won’t you play with me?” Even gestured suggestively, while wiggling his own eyebrows and squeezing his hand a few times along Isak’s dick, and Isak automatically shut his eyes and moaned in response.

 

“You’re unbelievable,” Isak murmured into Even’s lips, the kiss a silent yes, and Isak tried to pay more attention to the hand that was making Even slowly fall apart beside him.

 

“You love me,” Even answered in return, and used his free hand to tilt Isak’s chin up into the air so that he could ghost his lips along his jaw, until reaching the spot just below Isak’s ear that Even knew, _knew_ always turned Isak on.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Even,” Isak whimpered, “You can’t do that, though.”

 

“Why not?” Even’s voice vibrated against his skin.

 

“Because it’s cheating.”

 

Even moved his head away from Isak’s neck to incredulously yell a, “ _What_?!”

 

“Yeah,” Isak repeated, “That’s cheating.”

 

“ _You think there are any rules here_?” Even mocked, a smile forming on his lips.

 

“Yes!”

 

When Even only raised his eyebrows and laughed, Isak decided to play dirty as well, and he began to move his hand faster, which made Even gasp at the sudden increased pace.

 

“ _Isak_ ,” he moaned as he drew the syllables out, and Isak was quite smug with his reaction.

 

The two of them finished at the same time, or so they thought, but they couldn’t really be sure as the premise of the game seemed to fade in their minds as they both reached their orgasms. They shared one last kiss between them before they motioned to clean themselves off.

 

With the weed leaving their systems, the two ended up cuddling closely together, Even always pulling Isak against him and Isak always melting into Even’s side, and Even would spend minute to minute to the next, spreading his fingers through Isak’s hair, and Isak would simply hum happily in response. It was times like these Isak believed the world somehow stopped turning and the only thing that mattered in this moment was him and the boy next to him who seemingly never tired of looking at Isak like he couldn’t believe he was real, and Isak sharing such intimacy in return.

 

It was evening hours turning into even later hours, and Isak was uncertain whether or not he should leave before Even’s parents came home, but the emotional “ ** _Stay_** ” Even whispered into his hair was enough to dissipate any doubts Isak had and coax himself to eventually drift asleep in Even’s arms. He was here, he was safe, and he was with Even. He could worry about meeting Even’s parents later.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW SO....as you can probably guess by the ending of this chapter, next chapter Isak meets Even's parent(s). Yikes. Can't wait to see how that goes down!
> 
> Also, I somehow wrote more smut again. Really, Isak and Even need to control themselves. But it was just too much fun not to include the 'do you think there are any rules here?' comment into the dialog somehow :)
> 
> THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR READING, AND PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT LETTING ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT!!!
> 
> As always come yell at me on [tumblr](http://www.evenbakkas.tumblr.com) !
> 
> I love you all
> 
> ♥
> 
> KUDOS BRING THE SEASON 4 TRAILER TO US FASTER (i wish...)


	8. domesticity be damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He muttered the word, “Asshole,” to himself as he climbed down the ladder and cautiously followed Even into the hall, wrapped up like a burrito in the fluffy duvet.
> 
>  
> 
> Isak barely missed Even’s mom wandering around the kitchen before he was shimmying himself into the bathroom and Even was shutting the door behind him.
> 
>  
> 
> Why did Isak ever decide to date such a piece of fucking work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly when am I going to stop crying over Isak and Even? 
> 
> If you said never, well, then, you're probably right fuck
> 
> I can't believe we're already at chapter 8! Like what the hell I just shit this idea out like less than a month ago and for some reason people like it and w o w I am floored by all of you out there that exist holy shit
> 
> I hope all of you enjoy this chapter, and you should let me know what you think about it in the comments I literally feel myself gain another year of life whenever I read a comment so like WOAH 
> 
> I love you all, as if I don't say that enough haaaa you're all probably sick of me by now
> 
> ♥

_Lørdag 9:24 15/10/16_

 

Isak woke up to messy hair and sticky boxers, and when he glanced underneath Even’s duvet, the groan that escaped his lips was unfortunately loud enough to not go unnoticed by Even, who was leaning against the wall at the end of his bed, his head scrunched over from his close proximity to the ceiling. Even had been doodling on a piece of paper, or so it seemed to Isak, before he’d felt the stirring of another body just a few inches away from him. He was now staring at Isak while Isak made his best attempt to shrink as far as he could back underneath the covers.

 

It was silent, and Isak felt Even’s eyes on him, and no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t shake the prickly feeling from his skin, so he peeped his head over the edge of the duvet back at Even so that only his eyes were showing. Even was giving him a look, raising his eyebrows in question, and Isak eventually decided that the sooner he confronted the situation, the quicker it would just go away.

 

“Can I, uh,” he started, his voice faintly squeaking, “Can I use your shower?”

 

He watched as the ends of Even’s mouth turned up briefly and he moved his attention from Isak back to his drawing.

 

“Why?”

 

“I just…feel gross.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah,” Isak hummed awkwardly, “Uh, what time is it?”

 

Even answered, “Around 9.”

 

“Shit. Are your parents—?”

 

“Mom’s in the kitchen.”

 

“ _Oh_.”

 

“She’s not going to care if you take a shower, Isak.”

 

Even didn’t try to hide the short laugh the escaped his lips, and Isak sat up from his spot in bed.

 

“She knows I’m here?” Isak bit out, a weak attempt at hiding his surprise.

 

Even just shook his head, “Uh, yeah? Of course she does.”

 

“But, like…I stayed the night.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And she’s okay with that?” Isak could hear the shakiness in his own voice.

 

“Baby, are _you_ okay with that?” Even returned, putting his drawing to the side and crawling over to Isak.

 

Isak gazed at Even as Even propped himself above Isak with his arms, and Isak’s heart did a stupid thing that made his breathing 1000 times worse on top of his already uncontrollably anxious state.

 

“You know I’m more than okay with it, Even, it’s just…” Isak lifted his hand to press it against Even’s bare chest and sighed, “Sorry, I’m shit with parents. Mine aren’t really in my life, so I guess I don’t really know how this is supposed to work.”

 

Even took Isak’s hand and held it between them, squeezing it a few times.

 

“I promise you everything is going to be just fine. Okay?”

 

Isak breathed heavily through his nose before saying, “Okay.”

 

“Now, am I joining you in this shower, or…?”

 

Even smiled down at Isak, and Isak rolled his eyes as he quickly pushed Even off of him.

 

He’d forgotten about the situation in his boxers, until the absence of the covers completely exposed him, and Even got as far as motioning to climb back on top of Isak before he noticed, and halted to an absolute stop.

 

“Hmm…” he started, a wicked grin on his face now, “So that’s why you wanted to shower.”

 

“Shut up,” Isak groaned, covering his face with his hands.

 

“Wet dreams, Isak? Really?”

 

“It’s your fault,” Isak protested, throwing his hands up in the air and pouting loosely.

 

Even snorted, “Oh really? How is it my fault?”

 

“I can’t help it if my boyfriend is really fucking hot.”

 

Isak’s pout grew even larger, and he could feel his cheeks beginning to flush.

 

Even let the tension in the air hang between them for a moment before he picked up his hand and pinched the bridge of Isak’s nose once with his fingers, saying “ _You’re so cute_.”

 

Isak’s insides melted as he took in Even’s words, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to let Even see that. Not when he was polishing all of his phrases with lumbering sarcasm.

 

“I’m not cute!” Isak shouted, and Even cackled, his face inches from Isak’s.

 

Even was taunting him, Isak knew, and he could only take Even’s smug face for so long before he was reaching behind his head, pulling out his pillow, and whacking Even in the face with it.

 

If Isak had known what he had started the minute the pillow collided with Even’ face, he might have thought twice about it.

 

But also, seeing the unexpected fear and shock on Even’s face from the assault was kind of worth it.

 

Even scoffed and reached for his own pillow and then the two of them were hitting each other relentlessly, and when that wasn’t enough, Even was grabbing for Isak’s hips and tickling him and Isak felt painful tears staining his face from laughing so much.

 

Eventually, Even gave up his charade and let Isak go, and then he was heading down the ladder to his bunkbed and calling out Isak’s name from his position on the floor.

 

“Come on, let’s get you in that shower, then,” he said, as he winked and opened his door, disappearing into the hall, and Isak was hit with a flashback of a similar situation just a short week prior.

 

He muttered the word, “ _Asshole_ ,” to himself as he climbed down the ladder and cautiously followed Even into the hall, wrapped up like a burrito in the fluffy duvet.

 

Isak barely missed Even’s mom wandering around the kitchen before he was shimmying himself into the bathroom and Even was shutting the door behind him.

 

_Why did Isak ever decide to date such a piece of fucking work?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Lørdag 10:18_

 

“Shit, Even,” Isak moaned, gripping onto Even’s wet hair as water trickled down from his own body.

 

Even only hummed in response, taking Isak as slow and as deep as he possibly could, and Isak was falling apart from his patience—or, more accurately, the overwhelming lack of it.

 

He had to bite his own knuckles to keep from screaming curse words into the echoes of the tiled bathroom, aware that the setup would act as a microphone blasting his moans down the hall, and out to Even’s mom in the kitchen, or to his parents bedroom.

 

It was working well enough so far, only when Even suddenly picked up his pace and not surprisingly choked a few times, Isak felt his limbs go numb as he stupidly glanced down at Even, who was dauntingly looking up at him through his lashes while water was pouring down his face.

 

“ _Holy fuck_.”

 

He looked like a fucking angel, and Isak wasn’t ready for it. At all. He’ll never get that picture out of his head now—not that he would want to—only it sent him over the edge and he was left fucking Even’s mouth until he finally let go down his throat.

 

He steadied himself against the tile backing of the shower and Even stood up slowly, turning so that his face could be cleaned off. When he was finished, he whirled back around to Isak and wrapped his arms around his back, pulling him in closer and planting a sloppy kiss on his lips.

 

“There,” he said, between the smacking sound of lips, “That’ll give you something else to dream about.”

 

Even shined his signature smirk at Isak, and Isak playfully pushed his face away while rolling his eyes. At some point down the line, his eyes are going to be permanently stuck in the back of his head, he’s sure of it.

 

The two of them were laughing and Even was brushing his fingers against Isak’s face, and Isak was closing his eyes in complacency.

 

“Ready to meet my mom?” Even asked, whispering it against his cheek.

 

Isak opened his eyes, “Just your mom? What about your—“

 

“Business trip,” Even explained, cutting him off. Isak just nodded, and they both smiled at each other before Even turned the shower off. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Lørdag 10:47_

 

The two of them filed into the kitchen together, one right after another, with Even taking the lead. They’d been holding hands, Isak letting Even literally drag him through the hallway, but because of his shyness he’d dropped his hand as soon as Even’s mother came into view. 

 

She was busying herself with freshly made coffee in the coffeepot when Even had cleared his throat, and Isak watched as she whipped herself around so that she was now facing them.

 

Her face was inquisitive at first, but softened as soon as she glanced between the two of them. Her gaze only fell slightly onto Even for a brief moment before she switched all of her attention to Isak, and Isak wanted to shrink inside himself from the intensity of her stare.

 

It was soft, but it also held meaning, and Isak wasn’t exactly sure what it necessarily meant. He was just glad that she didn’t seem on the edge of kicking him out or something for cozying up with Even in his room last night and well, god knows what noises she may have heard.

 

The sudden thought made Isak’s blood run cold, and a familiar heat rose up to his cheeks. Isak was getting really fucking tired of not being able to hide his emotions anymore, and he had Even to thank for that. 

 

Even’s mom walked around the kitchen table to confront Isak, and she held out her arms to pull him in for a hug. 

 

“Isak Valtersen!” she exclaimed into the side of Isak’s ear, “Can’t believe I’m finally putting a face to a name!”

 

“Mom, I’ve showed you pictures of him before,” Even replied, still standing a few feet from Isak and rolling his eyes. 

 

He didn’t do that too often, Isak had only ever seen him do it whenever he’d elicited the action from Even himself, but he had a feeling it was something him and his mom did around each other quite often. Isak felt a slight pang in his chest as he thought about the relationship Even has with his mom—but he let it go with a solid breath as he hummed approval and smiled when Even’s mom retreated and walked back around to the other side of the table.

 

Isak noticed Even’s mom giving Even a sideways look before focusing her attention on Isak again. Isak stood completely still, enough that he’d probably pass as a freeze frame. She had the same blue, concentrating eyes as Even, the type that seemed to peer into your soul. Isak was still inherently nervous, sweat pooling on the back of his neck, but the light in her eyes was almost enough to make him feel at home. 

 

When he glanced down at the perfectly prepared meal on the table, he’d realized that what Even’s mom was giving him was far better than any home he’d set his foot in and attempted to make his tracks, and it was certainly warmer and more welcoming than either of his parents had ever been. If Isak wasn’t dating her son, he’d probably petition to become her adopted child. And all because she’d had the sincerity to cook him a fresh, well-balanced meal. 

 

And, this thought led to another as Isak noticed yet another connection between Even and his mom: their cooking. He remembered not so long ago that Even had taken the liberty of wooing his flatmates with his own concoctions. Isak still sometimes questioned the use of sour cream from that day if he stayed up late enough at night. 

 

Even’s mom motioned for the three of them to sit down and they all took their seats around the table, and Isak felt his mouth beginning to water as he studied everything that was laid out in front of him.

 

Pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon—she’d really gone all out and Isak was thoroughly impressed. Unless this was some sort of everyday Saturday occasion for their family, which on that matter, Isak was insanely jealous. His breakfasts at kollectivet usually consisted of plain toast or whatever else he could find that was quick and easy in the cabinets, and sometimes that resulted in him just sucking back air and waiting until lunch to finally eat. 

 

He’d fallen into unhealthy habits, sure, but no one could blame him given his rough-around-the-edges type of upbringing. At least, no one blamed him to his face.

 

Even’s mom offered him the food first out of the three, and he knew that was because he was a guest, but he couldn’t help but feel like a royal prince in some sort of palace from the way that she was treating him. And Even only entertained her whole ordeal by smiling at whatever she would say to Isak or reaching over underneath the table and squeezing his hand, and Isak was confused at the affection that was so positively being spread around the table for him. He didn’t deserve it, he was just dating her son, simple as that, but he felt like the fucking moon and stars to the two of them. 

 

She asked him about school and hobbies and plans for university—all the normal, small talk type of questions people always ask—and Isak answered them as best as he could. She’d always seemed to be satisfied with his answers as she gave him plenty of nods and he was pretty sure she’d given him a thumbs up at some point, and he’d chalked that up to yet another quirk that probably only ran in the Bech Næsheim family. He could admit that he was growing quite fond of the idea that he’d somehow became a part of such an thing, like he was that stereotypical loner kid at school who finally got included in some ridiculous game that really meant absolutely nothing in the end, but the gesture held as heavy a weight as the entire world. He could possibly get used to feeling like this, and a part of him wanted to hold onto this sentiment as tight as his arms would let him, while another part of him wasn’t for entertaining the idea at all, as he didn’t want to get hurt. He’d had too much false hope in the past between his own parents that another situation such as that would do so much as to fucking destroy him. 

 

When everyone was done eating, and Isak had certainly finished enough pancakes for an entire family himself, Isak and Even both helped clear the table and offered to do the dishes, and Even’s mom insisted that the two of them “ _Go have fun_ ” and “ _You’ll be old someday, and you can do the dishes then_ ,” and Isak knew that type of argument was frail with little grounds to support it, but he wasn’t about to sit in the kitchen and debate with Even’s mom—if she was anything like Even whenever he got heated about some sort of topic, well then, _Jesus Christ_.

 

Even kissed his mom on the cheek and Isak said his “Thank you’s,” and then Even was grabbing his hand _again_ and dragging him back into his bedroom, where the two of them spent the rest of the day rolling around in the sheets and occasionally bickering about something stupid that was definitely Even’s fault, but could also have potentially been Isak’s. The quarrels always ended in a shower of kisses, so in all honesty it never really mattered whomever was in the wrong, and if Even was going to keep kissing him ruthless and heady like this, then he’d fight with him until his mouth went dry, and even then, he’d most likely go back begging for more. And when Even hungrily licks into Isak’s mouth once, he just—scratch that—he’d always go back begging for more.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Onsdag 16:35 19/10/16_

 

Isak was sitting next to a large window in Kaffebrenneriet, a local coffee shop chain in downtown Oslo. He’d told Even to meet him there when his last class had ended, and he was now sipping bitter, black coffee as he scrolled aimlessly through his phone. He was never a man after coffee’s cold, dark heart, but giving Even a try was definitely a flip from his previous preferences that had effectively become the opposite of a flop, so he’d thought maybe giving coffee another chance might have that same effect, too. Only, as he kept sipping his hot drink, the sharp bitterness kept steaming in the back of his throat and he was staring to sweat from the intense heat and he’s thinking that coffee is probably just always going to be a flop.

 

Another sip. Yes, definitely a flop.

 

It seemed like Isak was waiting forever for Even to show up, when in reality it had only been about fifteen minutes, and suddenly Even was knocking on the window and beaming a really bright smile at Isak and Isak tried to return the same enthusiasm while he was being blinded, and eventually, Even had mercy on him as he left his spot by the outer window and strode through the cafe doors. 

 

He seemed particularly cheerful today, and Isak wasn’t going to question it, because it warmed his heart and his head and definitely his face that Even was utterly and blissfully happy around him. And this type of heat didn’t come with a bitter aftertaste.

 

Isak was still uncomfortable with public displays of affection, and Even respected his boundaries as he took a seat on the stool next to him.

 

Isak was about to say something when he noticed Even opening his mouth eagerly, and so he waited to hear what could possibly have Even this riled up after a long, boring day of school.

 

“I want to go on a date!” Even exclaimed dramatically, the same smile plastered on his face.

 

Isak must not have heard him correctly, or maybe he was too busy admiring the view, but Even couldn’t have been asking him what Isak was thinking Even was asking him. Right?

 

“A what?” Isak returned, frown lines littered across his forehead now.

 

“A date.”

 

“A date?”

 

Even’s smile dropped slightly as he sighed, “Yes, Isak, a date, which happens to be a noun, and I can even give you a definition if you’d like.”

 

Isak ignored Even’s caustic remark and let his eyes wander from Even’s face out the window, and he just sat in the surrounding coffee shop noise as he tried to process what was happening.

 

“But why?” he finally asked. 

 

Even shook his head in pleasant disbelief as he answered, “Is it such a crime for me to want to take my boyfriend out to a fancy dinner and charm him with a dozen roses?”

 

It took a beat for Isak to find his breath again, and when he did, he felt his toes curl in at the mention of such an intimate type of outing, but he couldn’t ignore the pit in his stomach from the nerves that were creeping their way across his skin.

 

“So, I guess we’re leaving the element of surprise behind, then,” Isak deadpanned, trying to play it somewhat cool, keeping his restless excitement somewhat at bay. For now, anyway.

 

“What?” Even flustered, clearly offended, “No way. I’m way more adventurous than a nice meal and some flowers.”

 

That comment made Isak smile, the first true smile he’d had all day, and he decided that maybe, it was okay to entertain Even’s shenanigans. _For now, anyway._

 

“Well, sorry, it’s just a little hard for me to believe that considering you used **condoms** to introduce yourself to me,” Isak teased, shooting his eyes up at Even and raising his eyebrows.

 

“Hey, I could have gone for romantic, but the little Isak Valtersen from all those months ago would have vomited at the sight.”

 

Even’s response was almost automatic, and Isak couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the mention of his past self, who now felt like such a foreign concept compared to his present self.

 

Isak challenged, “And the Isak Valtersen now?”

 

“The Isak Valtersen now is my boyfriend,” Even explained, touching Isak’s knee slightly, making Isak’s entire body twitch in response, “Which means even if he wants to vomit, it’s his duty to suck it up and pretend like he’s enjoying himself.”

 

Isak laughed in Even’s smug face, they were close enough that it was blatant exaggeration, and Isak almost felt his own breath ricochet off of Even’s skin and return back to his.

 

“You suck,” Isak said.

 

“You’re not wrong, baby,” Even replied, doing that stupid thing with his eyebrows that he just always seemed to fucking do.

 

“Why the hell do I put up with you?”

 

“Because you’re in love with me.”

 

Even said it like it was the most normal thing in the world to him, and then he was reaching for Isak’s cup of coffee and taking a sip himself, like he’d somehow managed to cross the line between ‘ _buy your own fucking drink_ ’ and ‘ _here, let’s share one like the domestic fuckers you see in the movies_ ’ at some point.

 

And honestly, Isak would give Even all the coffees in the world if that’s what he truly wanted. Despite the notion in his mind that he was actually, secretly and actively, trying to rid himself of them. Domesticity be damned. 

 

“Less and less by the second,” Isak spit out after a moment, and he knew he was an entire ball of fluff and chagrinned to the absolute fullest, and he felt like a fucking window in front of Even, like Even could see the foggy admiration right through him, no matter how hard he tried to act like everything was just ‘chill’.

 

“ _Ouch_.” Even smirked, “If you weren’t blushing so much I’d think you actually meant that.”

 

“Fuck off!”

 

Isak playfully pushed Even, and Even just smiled and got up from his seat and began walking out of the doors, and Isak, _once again_ , was following behind him until he caught up. He forgot they were in out public for a bit when Even laid his arm around the tops of his shoulders and pulled him in and placed a quick kiss on his temple, and it happened so fast Isak was sure he almost blinked and missed it. But it was out there, and he felt it in depths of his stomach, and it became very real. Because Even was a window, too, and the smile he so honestly wore when Isak looked over to him was solid proof that Isak hadn’t been mistaken, not at all.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay to address Isak meeting only Even's mom--I left that open to interpretation of the reader, because a lot of people like to imagine Even having two moms (which I am honestly 100% here for like can u just let me breathe for a second) but I thought I'd leave the gender up to whoever was reading! Whatever you want to place as canon for this story!
> 
> AND THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE DATE HOLY FUCK 
> 
> I'm not sure if there are only 2 chapters left because sometimes inspiration strikes me and I'm like no Wait I need to write this now and this needs to happen and this and this...I'm gonna leave it at 10 for now but who fkin knows Even and Isak basically write themselves
> 
> I, personally, want to meet Even's mom in person and taste the amazing breakfast that she made for Isak because wow what a kind and generous woman
> 
> I didn't name her because I'm shit with names and nothing ever seemed right omgggg
> 
> BEFORE THIS GETS TOO LONG please please leave a comment letting me know what you thought!! And if you have any suggestions for scenes you might want to see before the fic ends, I'm always open to suggestions like I will talk about them forever
> 
> KUDOS ARE AN OMINOUS LIGHT IN THIS DARK TIME WITHOUT S4 OF SKAM
> 
> Please come yell at me on [tumblr](http://www.evenbakkas.tumblr.com) !!


	9. the supermarket?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t understand,” Isak prodded after awhile, “Why did you bring me here?”
> 
>  
> 
> “I wanted to share it with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, while writing this chapter I had the song "You There" by Aquilo on repeat and I may have cried a few times...so if you love death and dying I suggest playing that song in the background while you read :):):):)
> 
> I hope all of you enjoy this chapter!! Please let me know in the comments what you think, I love reading your reactions!!
> 
> And thank you all so much for the love and the kudos and just everything, you guys are truly amazing!!
> 
> ❤

_Fredag 16:04 21/10/16 _

 

**even:**

 

(16:04) _wear your red snapback_

 

**isak:**

 

(16:13) _why_

 

**even:**

 

(16:21) _just do it_

 

**isak:**

 

(16:22) _evennnnn_

 

**even:**

 

(16:25) _just trust me baby_

 

**isak:**

 

(16:27) _ugh fine_

 

**even:**

 

(16:28) _:) ❤_

 

**isak:**

 

(16:31) _❤_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was Friday night, the night of the whole elaborate date Even had planned, and Isak couldn’t help but feel the nerves tingling throughout his entire body. He’d never been on a date before, and certainly never been on date with someone who he is in love with. His thoughts were racing with unknowns since Even was adamant on the date being a complete surprise to Isak, and the anticipation was close to killing him. He knew Even had a romantic side—hell, he’d even managed to coax some romance out of Isak’s grumpy teenage self—but Isak had no idea how far Even was willing to go. His muscles ached with jittery tension and the extra saliva on his tongue barely allowed him to consciously swallow back his excitement.

 

Even was also clear that he’d wanted to pick Isak up from his flat, like a ‘real, proper gentleman’, and Isak couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his boyfriend. Maybe he was taking this a little too extreme, maybe he needed to tone it down a bit. Having been with Even for about a month now, Isak was unfortunately very keenly aware of how extra Even can be. 

 

Once it hit 7pm, Isak stood in front of the bathroom mirror, inspecting himself. He was wearing his normal attire—a pair of jeans, ample amounts of layers, and, by Even’s explicit request, his red snapback. Isak would have to pester him about the specifics in person.

 

It was only a few minutes past before the doorbell was ringing, and at least the rest of his flatmates were out doing god knows what so that Isak could answer the door alone, without Eskild’s blatant and awkward interjections and Noora’s overwhelming heart eyes all over the place. Isak was having a difficult enough time trying to breathe as it is.

 

Isak took one last look at himself in the mirror, fixed his hair beneath his snapback, and made his way over to the front door.

 

When he answered it, his mouth fell open at the sight of Even, leaning casually against the wall and smiling. Now, he knew his boyfriend was attractive, _very_ attractive, actually. He’d gotten pretty used to Even’s beauty by now, and he’d usually been able to keep his gawking under control.

 

Only tonight, Even had decided to show up to Isak’s doorstep wearing a black button up shirt pushed up to his elbows, a pair of khaki trousers, and some Nike running shoes. 

 

The outfit was fine—it looked great on him, really—except for the fact that he’d most definitely worn this outfit before.

 

It was the outfit Even had worn the first time he and Isak had met in the supermarket. 

 

And now, Isak understood why Even had asked him to wear his red snapback. The same snapback Even had pointed out to Isak as he’d cruised down the condom aisle, the one he’d used to identify the boy who’s name he had yet to learn.

 

Isak could hardly believe it, and Even could see the disbelief written all over Isak’s face, as he disconnected himself from the wall and waltzed over to Isak and grabbed his hand.

 

“You ready?” he asked, raising his eyebrows and grinning.

 

“Even, what is this?” Isak shook his head, frown lines forming on his forehead. 

 

“Isak, how many times do I have to tell you that this is a date?”

 

“No, I mean,” Isak stammered, “Why are you wearing _that_?”

 

“So many questions,” Even beamed, kissing Isak on the forehead, “Come with me and you’ll see.”

 

Isak stood for a minute, squinting his eyes at Even, before sighing heavily and gripping Even’s hand tighter, and the two of them locked the door to ‘kollectiv' behind them as Even led Isak out into the city.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The two had taken the tram to the inner city with Isak nonchalantly sitting on Even’s lap, and Even’s arms draped around his front, hugging him in close. They got a few looks from bitter adults nearby, but neither one of them seemed to mind. Isak knew absolutely no one sitting around them, and he's sure he'd probably never see them again. Ever since coming out to his friends, Isak had been working on becoming more comfortable showing his affection for Even in front of other people. He was almost completely free of his previous life of denial, only having his parents left to tell. His communication with them was so dissociated that they were only but a passing thought to him. 

 

Even’s quiet humming in Isak’s ear from behind him was soothing enough to snap Isak out of his head, and he decided to focus on the octaves of Even’s voice instead. He would never grow tired of moments like this.

 

When they reached their stop, of which Isak was unaware of given that Even was the one steering their direction, Even tapped the side of Isak’s leg lightly to motion for him to get up, and the two were walking off the tram onto the sidewalks of the bustling night city. 

 

Everything looked familiar, Isak’s been down and back through Oslo more times than he could count, but Isak still didn’t know where to turn, or what was to come next. Even reached for his hand again, which had become quite a theme of the night, and Isak accepted the gesture gratefully. He was more than willing to let Even show him the way. 

 

After walking for a bit of time, the two hands swaying between them and the faint sounds of sniffling noses from the autumn chill in the air, Even stopped in front of a row of shops, which also made Isak stop in his tracks.

 

Even said nothing but stood next to Isak, waiting for him to put the pieces together. Isak looked from him to his surroundings and back and forth again, before finally recognizing the direction Even was pointing him towards.

 

In the short distance from them sat the lone supermarket from those months ago, almost a mirror image of its past presentation. 

 

Isak’s eyes widened as he looked back at Even, who was only smiling with genuine happiness in his eyes, and Isak couldn’t entirely understand what was going on. Had Even really brought him to the supermarket as their first real date? It didn’t make much sense.

 

“The supermarket?” Isak murmured quietly, searching Even’s face for answers.

 

“The supermarket,” Even echoed, his smile still as wide as possible.

 

“Why?”

 

“I wanted to remind you of where this all started,” Even replied.

 

“ _God_ , Even, really? You make fun of me about the **condoms** all the goddamn time,” Isak groaned, rolling his eyes.

 

“No, you silly boy!” Even exclaimed, shaking his head and brushing his fingers against Isak’s cold cheek, “It’s so much more than that. Come on.”

 

Even took Isak’s hand and dragged him into the supermarket, only stopping briefly when some lady asked him if he worked there given his attire, and Even, unable to fully let go of his former status of Employee of the Month, answered her questions as Isak stood next to him, stifling his laughs. Isak spent this time glancing around the supermarket again, spotting the condom aisle just a few feet away, before Even was dragging him through the store again and through a door that was titled ‘Employee’s Only’.

 

“Are we—are we going to get in trouble for this?” Isak tumbled out, as he followed Even up a flight of stairs.

 

“Not if we’re quiet.”

 

“ _Jesus_ , Even.”

 

“Hey, I dealt with a lot of shit while working here. Do you know how many entitled baby boomers I almost had to fight to get them to understand that their coupon was expired? If anything, they owe me this,” Even explained.

 

Isak laughed nervously, before the two of them reached a solid concrete door, and Even was playing with the lock for awhile until it finally clicked and creaked open.

 

On the other side of the door was nothing but the night sky, a blanket of darkness and glimmering stars and Isak’s never been this close to the constellations before, and his heart was beating too fast for his own good, mixed with adrenaline and wonder and Even was pulling Isak onto the roof and shutting the door behind them.

 

“ _Wow_ ,” was all Isak could breathe out, and he saw Even look over at him as he spent a good amount of time just gazing at the stars.

 

“Yeah,” Even replied, as he sat down against a brick chimney, “I used to come up here when everything just got to be too much.”

 

“Too much?” Isak questioned, taking a seat next to him.

 

Even nodded, “It’s easy to forget things when you’re separated from the rest of the world.”

 

“I don’t understand,” Isak prodded after awhile, “Why did you bring me here?”

 

“I wanted to share it with you.”

  
Even shuffled through his pockets until he found what he was looking for, and held up a joint between them. Isak silently watched as Even lit the end of it, and then motioned to hand it over to him.

 

Isak paused, grabbed the joint, and smiled a small, curious smile.

 

“This is your idea of a romantic date?” he said leeringly, “You bring me to the rooftop of the supermarket and then you offer me a joint?”

 

“You might not like to admit it, but I know you, _Isak Valtersen_ , and you’re not one for grand romantic gestures,” Even concluded, taking the joint back from Isak and placing it between his lips.

 

“You know, we could have smoked a joint anywhere,” Isak answered.

 

“Anywhere isn’t here.”

 

There was silence for a brief moment, Isak just staring at Even as he puffed smoke from his lips. Isak couldn’t help but think that he looked absolutely stunning. 

 

“I’m so lost,” Isak floundered eventually, throwing his hands up in the air.

 

Even side-eyed him, “Do you remember what I said to you? The first time we met?”

 

“You said a lot of things.”

 

Even sighed, “I told you that once you were ready, you know where to find me.”

 

Isak blinked once, twice.

 

“Yeah, I remember. So?”

 

“You wanna know what I did after you left? When my shift was up?”

 

Isak nodded, confused but interested, and he was unconsciously leaning closer to Even who was consciously oblivious if he had noticed.

 

He must not have, as he continued talking.

 

“I came up here, sat exactly where we are sitting now, and looked up at those same stars that are above us. And you wanna know what I saw?”

 

Isak was silent, his eyes following Even’s every movement.

  
“ _I saw you_.”

 

Isak felt a breath hitch in his throat as those words spiraled out of Even’s mouth. The univocal honesty in his eyes was almost too much, and Isak blinked a few times before needing to look away, trembling.

 

“I saw you in everything. I still do,” Even added, his fingers guiding Isak’s chin back towards him so their eyes could meet again.

 

“The best part about this entire thing is that you’d already found me the moment we met, I just didn’t know it yet.”

 

“What do you mean?” Isak asked, his voice coming out smaller than he’d expected.

 

“You showing up at my party a day later? Me transferring to Nissen? I don’t believe in coincidences, Isak,” Even stated firmly, eyes hazy, arm resting against his thigh with the joint pointing towards the ground.

 

Isak’s eyes explored Even’s and flicked down to his lips time and time again as it seemed Even was waiting for him to piece together his puzzle, and the looks between them were almost spellbinding. Isak wanted to throw it all away and just kiss Even senseless—but he couldn’t shake the feeling that this was important, that he needed to hear it, that he’d listen to Even rant about seeing him in the stars for as long and as far as Even still had the breath to do so. He wanted this, craved this moment, just as much Even did. Only, he was mentally kicking himself for not being able to outsmart his boyfriend.

 

“I’m shit at following clues, Even. I can’t solve this—this riddle, or whatever,” Isak admitted.

 

Even smiled to himself, and sighed again.

 

“A few weeks ago you spoke to me about parallel universes, and I listened to every word, and then I realized that it was never a matter of when you would be ready for me, but always a matter of when the universe would be ready for us.”

 

And then Even was offering the joint back to Isak, while watching him closely for any type of reaction. Isak was too scared to confront Even’s sincerity, and his mind completely shut down. He took the joint from Even and stared back, eyes moving from lips, to nose, back to eyes, and simply everywhere. Isak was officially submerged in a pit of complete and utter disbelief. 

 

Even reached forward to hug him them, drawing him in closer and Isak could only offer one arm back, given the joint he was currently holding, but Even was hugging Isak tight enough for the both of them.

 

“You saved me,” Isak spoke up eventually, his voice cautious and muffled into Even’s shoulder. He could feel Even’s head shaking slightly back and forth next to him. Isak suddenly became irritated, as he’d realized Even didn’t know how much he really meant to Isak, how grateful he was to have him in his life. 

 

He was persistent as he said fervently, “Honestly, Even. I was fake before you. I was living a lie. You rescued me from that. I should be thanking you right now.”

 

“No, no, you don’t understand, Isak. You know what happened after I saved you? You saved me right back.”

 

_What?_

 

Isak hadn’t done anything, nothing he was aware of. He was certain Even was just saying this to make him feel better until Even was grabbing his hand and running his thumb over the protruding veins.

 

“How did I do that?” Isak breathed out, his voice weak and shaky still.

 

“I don’t have to climb rooftops to escape reality anymore. I don’t need to escape anything when I have you.”

 

He hadn’t been prepared for Even’s reply, didn’t expect Even to have an actual reason. He wanted to ask him a million questions about how that—any version of that—could possibly be true. In this universe or the next.

 

Until he _understood_ , until he knew what Even was getting at, knew what he meant. In the short time of knowing Isak, Even had literally become to him the galaxy that was surrounding them on the roof. His moon, his stars, and his unknown, all of which were constants in everything, from the unyielding affection in his heart to the density of an eraser sitting at the end of a pencil.

 

It seemed scary, but if you could look up into the darkness of the night sky, and not feel like you were a fugitive running from _something_ , no matter how big or how small, then it wasn’t even close to being intimidating at all. On the contrary, it was the most undeniably comfortable feeling to ever be felt. It was a fact, and it was out there, and like the galaxy wrapping them from end to end to end, it was exactly and inevitably everywhere. 

 

_You couldn’t escape reality if, when you looked up at the stars, reality was staring right back down at you._

 

It didn’t matter if in another universe, Even and Isak met each other under other circumstances, at different time periods in their life. It didn’t matter because it was larger than that—Even had said himself it was much, much more—and it might not even matter if, in fact, the universe wasn’t ready, because their relationship was infinity and it was never going to go away.

 

It was infinity simply because it had happened, and if it had happened, then it was happening, and it would happen again and again and again until all of the versions of Isak and all of the variations of Even were sitting somewhere, together, about to kiss the love from each other’s lips.

 

Even shifted next to him and suddenly, the closeness of the two of them seemed to be all that Isak could think about, all that he could feel, and he leaned his right shoulder against Even’s left, only for Even to press the weight right back. They didn’t have to speak anymore; the message had been shared as intimately between them as it could possibly have been, and Even was looking into Isak’s eyes as Isak flittered his gaze from Even’s eyes to his lips, before Even aggressively snatched the joint from between Isak’s lips, stubbed it on the ground, and grabbed his face between his hands and kissed him.

 

This kiss was passionate, unforgiving, as Isak felt the world crash down around them. He felt his heartbeat against his lips, the thumping of Even’s fingertips against his cheeks, and breathing seemed to become a foreign concept, not nearly as important as kissing Even back with the same amount of aggression.

 

“I love you so fucking much,” Even cursed out, like the sentence somehow burned through his veins, like saying it out loud was almost painful for him. Isak _understood_.

 

Being in love with Even wasn’t easy, it wasn’t glitter and sunshine and laughter all the time. Isak felt Even vibrate deep in his bones, this intense, unrelenting ache that was only ever soothed when him and Even were together, when Isak could feel Even’s body against his own, heartbeats against feverish heartbeats. 

 

“ _God_ , Even, you have no idea how gone I am for you,” Isak sighed, almost a whisper into Even’s mouth, which was still pulling at Isak’s lips as if it were a promise of never letting go.

 

Isak said it, he knew he meant it. And he knew that Even _understood_. Their tongues were hot and heavy and Isak was glad they were leaning against a solid surface, or else he may have given way and fallen to his back against the cool concrete of the rooftop floor. The thought of Even following Isak’s movements and climbing on top of him wasn’t scary—it’d happened many times before—but Isak was high and Even was high and kissing him senseless to show him just how much he truly loved him was much more important than any sexual desire Isak and Even could possibly fulfill in this moment.

 

Besides, it was far too easy for them to be caught, anyway.

 

The date Even had planned hadn’t really felt like much of a date at all, it was almost too natural between them. Isak had initially expected Even to go all out and woo him with unwavering romance—but instead, Even had brought him to the roof of the place where they first met, wearing the exact same outfit as then, and had professed that it was always and definitely more than sexual attraction to him. The incident in the condom aisle, in his upstairs bathroom, all of it meant to Even exactly what it had meant to Isak. It was fate, and the confession in Even’s lips blurred Isak’s vision as he made sense of it, but the simplicity, the blatant symbolism, and the honesty of tonight was surprising. And it was absolutely perfect.

 

After what seemed like ages, the two of them broke apart to study each other’s faces, and Even grazed his hand from Isak’s chin towards the hairs at the back of his neck, only to accidentally knock the snapback off of Isak’s head in the process, revealing the flattened mess of his golden hair.

 

“Thanks,” Isak spoke sarcastically, reaching backwards for his hat.

 

Even chuckled and replied, “ _I wasn’t going to let you be the boy in the red snapback forever_.”

 

The comment was smooth—it was Even, of course—and Isak wanted to retort back with something equally as charming, but when he searched for words, he found none. 

 

The hat was barely back on top of Isak’s head before Even was standing up, reaching his hand out to Isak as a gesture for him to follow. Isak let Even pull him up from the ground.

 

“Have you ever had mini burgers?” he asked, the two of them standing near each other.

 

“Uh, no?” Isak answered, his reply phrased as a question as well.

 

Even smiled and said, “Well, come on, then.”

 

He didn’t wait for Isak’s reaction as he made his way towards the door leading back down to the supermarket, and Isak watched him for awhile before tracing Even’s footsteps with his own.

 

“Why do you always walk away like that?” he asked, and Even just shrugged.

 

“ _Because I know you’ll always follow_.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW ARE YOU CRYING YET BECAUSE I AM
> 
> I think it's absolutely beautiful that sitting on a rooftop and going to eat greasy mini burgers is the opposite of a 'romantic' date, but that it turned out to be the most romantic moment ever and I'm just gonna go sob into my pillow now...
> 
> I love the idea of parallel universes and the stars and how big everything is. If you couldn't tell. And it's such a truth--sometimes, when you gaze at the stars, you really are trying to escape something, you just don't know what it is yet. It's the unknown that makes it all so exciting and yet so calming at the same time.
> 
> I'm sorry if you thought the whole rant about stars was cheesy, it's not everyones cup of tea, but their love is Epic and the galaxies are Epic and they deserve to have their stories be told together ❤
> 
> ALSO if anyone wants to suggest songs for this story as a playlist, feel free to do so! I've been thinking about creating a playlist for awhile now, but I need help from you guys! Plus I always love finding new music, and of course, relating said music to Isak and Even!
> 
> As always PLEASE come yell at me on [tumblr](http://www.evenbakkas.tumblr.com) ! I will literally talk to anyone, let's be friends okay? 
> 
> I love you all!
> 
> ❤ (Leave a kudos if you think s4 needs to hurry the fuck up)


	10. our lives exist in this moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, and here we have arrived at the final chapter, and I'm honestly still floored by the amount of people that enjoyed this story....over 900!!! That shit amazes me, and I am so so so thankful for each and every one of you, and I hope you like the final chapter as much as the previous ones!!
> 
> I originally thought there might be 11 chapters, but it just felt right to end it here. I figured by the end of this, I think I've successfully told another version of Even and Isak's story...I hope you feel the same :))
> 
> Please, please leave a comment letting me know what you think or, wow, if you've been following this story since the very beginning...
> 
> Thank you all so much once again!! Shit!! oKay I'm gonna go cry now I can't believe this story is complete dffdshjf

* * *

  

**“CHRISTMAS ‘EVE’ EVE”**

 

_Fredag 20:03 23/12/16_

 

”I thought we promised not to get each other anything,” Isak said, running his hands through Even’s hair and smiling.

 

“And I thought we both silently agreed that that was stupid and we were going to buy each other gifts anyway,” Even replied, tapping the skin under Isak’s lips once with his finger.

 

Isak sighed. The two of them were standing together in kollectiv’s kitchen, leaning against the the white cupboards. The rest of kollectivet were in the living room, passing presents between each other and well, Isak’s pretty sure he heard Eskild squeal a few times. 

 

Of course, the two were going to go back and join their makeshift family for the holiday festivities, but Isak could only deal with his roommates for so long before he was dragging Even into the kitchen and kissing him, careful not to make a mess of any of the food that was lying on the counter, much of which had been prepared by Even himself. 

 

Isak fought with him relentlessly about cooking for kollectivet, saying that _he really didn’t need to do that_ and _if he was trying to impress them well, it would probably work but they already love you more than they like me, anyway_ but Even was too stubborn and once he had an idea in his mind, he was already going to work on it.

 

In all honesty, Isak was thankful that Even was so handy in the kitchen—he was always willing to cook them meals and he always made sure that Isak was eating. If Isak skipped a meal, Even would scold him and they would bicker like a gross married couple or some shit like that.

 

They got on each other’s nerves, sure, but serious fighting just wasn’t a part of their relationship. They worked too well together—dare Isak say they were soulmates—and everything was just nice. It was the night before Christmas Eve, and it was so nice.

 

“You’re right,” Isak said, pressing his lips into Even’s cheek before tilting his head back, “I definitely couldn’t resist getting my boyfriend a gift for our first holiday together.”

 

Even scoffed, “How could you forget Halloween?”

 

“Trust me, I’m never going to forget what we did on Halloween, but it’s not like we bought gifts or anything.”

 

“On the contrary, I think my dick made a pretty good Halloween present.”

 

Even smiled his daring smile down at Isak, and Isak was in love and rolling his eyes.

 

“But yes, I bought you something, too,” Even answered, before lightly brushing his lips against Isak’s.

 

It wasn’t yet time to open gifts, they’d both wait until every last person was out of the door to do so, and Isak was already fizzing with excitement and wonder at what his boyfriend could have possibly purchased for him. This christmas, at least compared to last, had made a complete 180 of Isak’s life, and as Isak reflected back on it, being here and happy with Even really was a gift in and of itself—as cheesy as it sounded. 

 

He was prepared for the worst and hoping for the best, and in all honesty, he could probably just sit in the small, white kitchen peppering Even’s lips with kisses for the rest of the night and even THAT—albeit his previous deduction—would be a christmas gift well enough to remember.

 

“Merry Christmas, baby,” Even cooed centimeters above him as Isak was being pushed into his chest, and seconds later, Even was enveloping him in a large bear hug and squeezing his sides and Isak was smothered and almost unable to breathe.

 

He’d suffer without air gladly for it to be replaced with the warm feeling fleeting it’s way throughout the nerve endings in his body and settling itself in his cheeks and near his heart.

 

“Merry Christmas,” Isak mumbled into Even’s chest, which ended up being too muffled to really decipher, but he figured Even knew what he was trying to say—he did, confirmed by the laughter Isak felt vibrating against him and then Isak was laughing, too.

 

The time was hardly touching Christmas Eve and this Christmas was already the best one Isak had ever experienced.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**”HALLOWEEN”**

 

_Mandag 22:22 31/10/16 _

 

_”I want you to fuck me.”_

 

_“Fuck, Isak, you can’t just say shit like that.”_

 

_“Why not?”_

 

_“Because it makes it really hard for me to control myself.”_

 

_“Well, maybe I want you to lose control.”_

 

_“Shit. Babe. It’s your first time.”_

 

_“I don’t care.”_

 

_“No—listen—we have to take this slow okay?”_

 

_“But…” Isak whined. He was desperate and needy and ready, he didn’t want to have to wait any longer._

 

_Even was rubbing calm circles into Isak’s sides and Isak was growing more and more impatient, so he reached under his bed once Even allowed him room, not missing the frown lines encroaching upon his forehead, and then Isak was laying back against the pillow and holding an object between both of their bodies._

 

_Even blinked._

 

_“When the fuck did you buy that?” He asked, his voice somehow even lower than it was before._

 

_Isak looked down at the bottle of lube and smiled, “We’re not always together, you know.”_

 

_Even’s eyes stayed wide, but he was starting to smile as well._

 

_“Do you have any idea what you do to me?” Even breathed, shaking his head slightly._

 

_Isak just beamed below him and waited, reveling in the praise Even was always so ready to give him._

 

_“Fuck, you’re so beautiful, look at you,” Even continued, reaching for the bottle of lube and setting it beside them before moving so that he could connect their lips together. Isak was more than happy to oblige._

 

_“I want you so bad,” Isak huffed out between kisses, and then he was biting down on Even’s bottom lip and forcing Even to let an embarrassingly loud moan escape his lips. Isak swallowed it down his throat graciously._

 

_“You ever done this before?”_

 

_“Hm?” Isak murmured, unsure of what Even was exactly referring to._

 

_Even trailed his hands across Isak’s skin and down his thigh, hiking it up slowly. Isak gasped at the sudden change in position, feeling a bit exposed, but Even was looking down at him with such certain admiration that his nerves only clouded his vision for a short moment._

 

_Even sucked on his finger before grazing Isak’s hole with it. Isak bucked his hips up at the coolness of temperature._

 

_“You ever touch yourself down here?” Even asked, his voice coming out as a whisper full of love and lust._

 

_Isak couldn’t focus on anything other than Even’s finger and what it was doing to him, but he knew what Even was asking, and he knew he had to reply._

_  
“Yes,” Isak exasperated, “And I think about you. Only you.”_

 

_“Fuck,” Even moaned, “You’re so fucking good for me, baby. So good.”_

 

_With that, Even reached for the lube and then he was slowly pressing his finger inside of Isak and Isak was grabbing at Even’s shoulder blades to try and steady himself. It was a lot all at once, but Isak had never been more ready and he was eager, knowing what was to come._

 

_When Isak stilled, Even began pushing his finger in and out, and Isak let him. It became apparent all too soon that one finger just wasn’t enough._

 

_“More,” Isak begged, and Even gave that to him._

 

_Even was three fingers deep and Isak was falling apart below him, and Even was peppering comforting kisses down Isak’s abdomen before Isak was suddenly wrenching himself from the mattress and screaming loudly._

 

_“Oh, fuck!” He yelled, and Even smiled against his skin._

 

_“There it is,” he cooed, “You’re so fucking hot like this. Fuck.”_

 

_“Even, baby, need you. Now,” Isak spit out, and Even gave him one last kiss before removing his fingers and grabbing a condom._

 

_Isak watched as Even rolled one on himself and went for the lube again, this time covering himself with it and Isak couldn’t help but lick his lips. The sight of Even, so disheveled and so heady was just—delicious, and Isak craved it. He needed it._

 

_He needed him._

 

_Even lined himself up with Isak and slowly pressed against his hole, teasing him. Isak made a noise between a gasp and a moan._

 

_“Please,” he said._

 

_“What do you want, baby?” Even asked, and he was really going to make Isak say it again._

 

_Isak reached for Even’s neck and shoulders and dug his fingers into his skin._

 

_“I. Want. You. Inside. Of. Me. Please,” he rushed, and Even took that as an okay to slide into him._

 

_It was slow, at first, the entire night had been slow as Even had promised, but sooner than later Isak was appreciative of the feeling of Even inside of him, and he needed more._

 

_“You can move,” he said, and Even did._

 

_Even rocked in and out of him at an agonizing pace, but his control seemed to slip at some point before he was hiking Isak’s other leg up and fucking him harder and harder._

 

_“Fuck, fuck, yes, Even, fuck!”_

 

_“You’re so good, baby. So fucking good.”_

 

_The two of them were heavy breaths and insatiable moans and Even reached between Isak to start pumping him, and Isak was gone as Even continued to hit his prostate time and time again._

 

_“I’m gonna come—fuck—Even, I’m gonna—“_

 

_“Show me, baby. Show me.”_

 

_As soon as those words tumbled out of Even’s mouth, Isak was letting go all over his stomach and Even and Even followed shortly after._

 

_They were both exhausted as they cuddled afterwards, Even resting his head on Isak’s chest. Isak thought it was cute, but gross—they were both sweaty and sticky and full of Isak’s come, after all._

 

_“Happy Halloween?” Even spoke against Isak’s skin, and Isak chuckled below him._

 

_“You’re so fucking weird.”_

 

_“You love me.”_

 

_“I know.”_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**”ISAK’S PARENTS”**

 

_Torsdag 18:45 12/1/17_

 

**even:**

 

(18:45) _what should i wear_

 

(18:53) _isak_

 

(18:55) _HELP_

 

**isak:**

 

(19:01) _it’s just my parents_

 

_not some ballroom dancing type shit_

 

**even:**

 

(19:02) _i’ll take you ballroom dancing_

 

**isak:**

 

(19:05) _shut up_

 

**even:**

 

(19:06) _i wasn’t kidding_

 

**isak:**

 

(19:07) _yes even i know_

 

_i’m dating your ass remember_

 

(19:08) _i know almost everything about you_

 

_like your inability to have any sort of tact_

 

**even:**

 

(19:10) _i’m insulted_

 

**isak:**

 

(19:12) _and now you’re going to pretend to be hurt just like always_

 

**even:**

 

(19:15) _who’s pretending :(((_

 

**isak:**

 

(19:18) _honestly i’m about to break up with you_

 

**even:**

 

(19:19) _and to think i spent the last few months pretending to like biology for you_

 

**isak:**

 

(19:20) _what_

 

**even:**

 

(19:24) _give and TAKE babe_

 

_we all have our faults_

 

**isak:**

 

(19:26) _how is liking biology a fault_

 

**even:**

 

(19:27) _just accept that you are a nerd_

 

**isak:**

 

(19:27) _fuck you_

 

**even:**

 

(19:28) _if it makes you feel any better you’re a pretty nerd_

 

**isak:**

 

(19:30) _what the fuck_

 

**even:**

 

(19:31) _it’s true_

 

_the absolute prettiest_

 

**isak:**

 

(19:32) _are you done_

 

**even:**

 

(19:33) _okay fine i’ll just pretend like you aren’t smiling down at your phone right now_

 

_and blushing_

 

(19:35) _you look really pretty when you blush_

 

_WOW i just can’t stop complimenting you what the hell_

 

(19:36) _it’s like i like you or something_

 

**isak:**

 

(19:41) _BABE_

 

(19:43) _also fuck you about the blushing and smiling_

 

**even:**

 

(19:45) _that’s your best comeback? fuck you?_

 

_because that’s not a threat that’s an invitation_

 

**isak:**

 

(19: 46) _i hate you_

 

**even:**

 

(19:46) _you love me_

 

_now get back to studying like the nerd you are_

 

(19:47) _and i’ll go back to deciding on what to wear to meet your parents_

 

 _❤ ❤_ _❤_ _❤_ _❤_

 

**isak:**

 

(19:49) _you’re literally the worst_

 

(19:55) _❤_  

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**”LIFE IS NOW”**

 

_Lørdag 12:23 18/2/17_

 

It was unusually warm for a Saturday in February.

 

Isak and Even were sitting on a park bench, side by side as the sun illuminated both of their faces. Even motioned to wrap his arm around the back of Isak’s shoulders and Isak tilted his body in towards him, gladly accepting the nonverbal request. It was amazing how natural these movements had become to Isak now, who was once so far into the closet you couldn’t even find him if you tried.

 

It was like he’d gone on some hike in a dense forest and had gotten lost along the way. And Even, the brave soul, marched after Isak and demanded that he return to reality, face his problems head on. Stop wandering around a twisted fantasy and acknowledge the truth. 

 

The truth, having once only been his undeniable attraction to Even, was now perfectly clear—he was completely and incandescently in love with Even, and Even was completely and foolishly in love with him.

 

They’d saved each other. Just like knights protecting their ladies or princes lusting after their princesses in those ancient tales, only it was 2017 and it was okay to admit that knights needed to be protected, too, and that princes can fall in love with other princes just as princesses can fall in love with other princesses as well. 

 

It was 2017, and Isak and Even had never shined any brighter. 

 

True, that could definitely be indebted to the sunshine littering their faces, but there was no doubt that Isak and Even were positively glowing, be it from the sun or the fact that in every universe, this is truly how everything _should_ be. Isak and Even and Love—what an iconic trio?

 

And if you add condoms in there—Isak and Even and _Love and Condoms_ —well, that might just be a literal match made in heaven, or the fabrication of the universe at its best. 

 

It was silly how they’d met, but it had worked, and it had led them to exactly the place they are now. A park bench in the middle of Oslo, close enough to feel each other’s body move with every intake and exhale of breath, the magnetic connection never wavering for even a second.

 

Isak was the one to first end the happy silence.

 

“It’s so weird to think that only a year ago I was still in the closet,” he said, “And…?”

 

He trailed off. There were so many things he could say.

 

And he never pictured himself being in love with a guy.

 

He certainly never thought he’d come out to his friends, didn’t think that was in the works for him.

 

He never expected to meet someone as endearing as Even, and—

 

He definitely, _never_ , saw himself being truly and freely happy.

 

Happy, in love, and domestic. The new Isak Valtersen was transformed, and it was all thanks to the giddy boy sitting next to him, kissing the top of his hair and smiling against the skin of Isak’s forehead.

 

Even took the liberty of finishing his sentence for him.

 

“And you knew nothing about **condoms** ,” he said.

 

Isak leaned his head back, back and away from Even so that he could stare straight into his smug little face, and then he was nudging Even’s shoulder with his own, not even trying a little bit to hide the smile that was creeping its way across his face.

 

“And I knew nothing about condoms,” Isak concluded, giggles vibrating throughout his voice.

 

Even continued to tease him, knew that Isak had fallen for his teasing from the moment they had first met and that he _still_ continued to fall for it every single time. 

 

“Honestly, Isak, how did you survive until then without me?”

 

It was a light question, humor sliding through the cracks in Even’s teeth, but Isak pondered the statement longer than he should have if he was going to take the question as light as it had been intended.

 

Isak answered earnestly, watching Even’s eyes as they watched him right back.

 

“I wasn’t really living until I met you.”

 

The words came out soft, and Even noticed the quietness and he smiled just as softly, and he cupped his fingers around the side of Isak’s face before leaning in and pecking his lips once. Isak welcomed the intimacy as if the two of them were in some private room, away from any and all prying eyes. Only, they were out in the middle of a busy park, and people were walking past them left and right. Isak didn’t care even once, he was proud to be with Even and to be open and he would show Even off to the entire world if he could. 

 

Even released Isak’s lips slowly and answered his honest reply.

 

“Wow, there might actually be a soft bone in your body after all.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes, and there they were again, sarcasm filling the air around them with Even smirking and Isak enjoying every goddamn minute of it.

 

“Whatever,” he mumbled, and he swore Even could somehow feel the heat radiating off of his cheeks from where he was sitting.

 

Silence engulfed the two of them again, and Isak was finding his way back inside the crook of Even’s shoulder and they were cuddling and people watching and everything was almost too perfect between them and the world around them, but Isak couldn’t help but feel like he deserved this. He deserved to be happy without any worries nagging at his insides. Even if it only lasted for this one moment, this free moment he had here with Even, he could worry about the future some other time.

 

Even was the one to break the silence this time.

 

“I wonder where we’ll be a year from now,” he said, and Isak shuffled next to him, because it always seemed like Even could somehow read his mind.

 

“Let’s not think about that.”

 

It was a request from Isak to Even, that Even could live in this moment and not think about the next just like Isak was planning on doing.

 

“Why not?” Even asked.

 

“Too much stress.”

 

“Stress?”

 

Isak sighed, “Yeah. Like—right now, our lives only exist up until this moment. So, I suggest we don’t talk about the future and we just focus on the only thing we know for sure—that life is now.”

 

Even hugged Isak closer, as if he was soaking in his words.

 

“Life is now. I like that.”

 

Isak tilted his head up to Even’s, the little motion he’d always do when he was begging for a kiss, and Even always gave that to him, so when he leaned down and captured Isak’s lips with his own, Isak pressed himself even closer to Even, like it was somehow possible for the two of them to become one entity, one being.

 

When they parted, the both of them let out breaths contentedly, and melted back into each other’s sides.

 

“Me too,” Isak replied, and he meant it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Isak?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Do you want to move in together?”

 

“ _What_?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I didn't elaborate on christmas gifts for the two of them or what it was like meeting Isak's parents because honestly, I already said Isak's parents weren't all that great, and I didn't want to drag y'all down on the last chapter djfasfjskj
> 
> PS. I might write a small drabble of Isak and Even moving in together and add it on to this story. Let me know if you guys would want that l o l
> 
> Me: ends story
> 
> Also ME: hey but if u guys want heres more of my writing djfhsjfshf
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED
> 
> please come yell at me on [tumblr](http://www.evenbakkas.tumblr.com) :))
> 
> I love you all!!
> 
> ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤


	11. forever and always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like some people will be confused by this, those who don't read the author's notes haha, because yes the story is complete BUT i also couldn't resist writing about these two boys moving in together so...here, have this lol
> 
> i'm sorry to those of you who asked for this--i know it took kind of long, but i'd been traveling for about a week there and real life started getting in the way and yeah, i'm sorry! pls don't hate me i love u all
> 
> also i STILL can't believe the kudos on this story. y'all are probably sick of me saying that but HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST BREATHE NORMALLY WITH ALL OF YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE
> 
> it's just so amazing, and i truly appreciate every single one of you ❤❤❤
> 
> anyways, i'll shut up now, and i hope you enjoy :)))
> 
> ps. after tonight's clip i hope this cheers some of you up afsdkfhs even my poor baby :((

  **EPILOGUE**

 

_Fredag 15:55 15/4/17_

 

**even:**

 

(15:55) _where are you :(_

 

**isak:**

 

(15:56) _i’m studying for biology with sana_

 

**even:**

 

(15:58) _i know but when are you coming home :(_

 

**isak:**

 

(16:02) _in a few hours? maybe 2?_

 

_why?_

 

**even:**

 

(16:03) _i miss you :(_

 

**isak:**

 

(16:05) _i kissed you goodbye like less than hour ago_

 

**even:**

 

(16:08) _but_

 

_i had to ride the train by myself_

 

**isak:**

 

(16:10) _so?_

 

**even:**

 

(16:10) _i don’t like trains that don’t have an isak in them_

 

**isak:**

 

(16:13) _you’re just upset that i wasn’t there to sit on your lap_

 

**even:**

 

(16:16) _well you do keep my legs warm_

 

_you’re like my own personal portable heater_

 

**isak:**

 

(16:18) _oh?_

 

_is that all i’m good for?_

 

**even:**

 

(16:19) _that among other things_

 

**isak:**

 

(16:20) _what other things_

 

**even:**

 

(16:23) _come home and find out_

 

**isak:**

 

(16:23) _you’re ridiculous_

 

**even:**

 

(16:25) _yes baby_

 

_i’m ridiculous_

 

(16:26) _and i also don’t like apartments that don’t have an isak in them either_

 

**isak:**

 

(16:29) _i’ll be home soon baby_

 

_and i miss you too :)_

 

**even:**

 

(16:30) :D:D:D

 

 

* * *

 

 

Refusing Even was pretty much impossible—no matter how much Isak wished he could. He wanted to be that bright kid who only focused on their studies, but that was a little impossible to do when his boyfriend was sitting at home, waiting for him, doing god knows what. And just the thought that once Isak gets off the train and walks into his apartment, Even will be sitting or standing there or something or maybe he’ll even run to the door and kiss him—well, it wasn't just Even who couldn’t wait for their reconciliation anymore.

 

They really were gross, gross and in love. Isak lost his ability to care what other people thought about his relationship with Even when he realized just how at peace he truly felt having Even by his side. If anyone had any problems with that, well, Isak would continue to kiss his boyfriend and they could keep their bitter mouths to themselves. 

 

Sana had noticed how antsy Isak was while they were studying, and she’d asked him why, only for him to simply say “ _Even_ ,” in return, as if that would just explain everything. And somehow, she’d understood, didn’t press on any further, finished the last few questions and then told Isak to “ _Go on, then_ ,” and Isak had to resist the urge to kiss her forehead fast and run out of the door in the blink of an eye.

 

Sana was a badass, she was smart, she was cool, and she was one of Isak’s best friends. Different than how it was between him and the boys, but still very good. Sana honestly might be too good for Isak, she’s saved his ass more times than he deserves, and that’s where he thinks her and Eskild would probably get along. They could potentially bond over how much Isak actually, totally needs the two of them and _wow_ —there’s got to be some interesting stories.

 

Ones that Isak just so wonderfully blocked from his memory. 

 

The train made a loud swooshing noise before it stopped completely, and Isak was jarred from his head as he made the motion to leap off of it. He was probably overexcited, but again, he was in love, and he didn’t care.

 

When he opened the front door, he heard Even making ample noises in the kitchen, probably too engrossed in his cooking as he was completely unaware of Isak’s presence. 

 

Isak rounded the corner and stood at the doorway, watching his boyfriend tossing vegetables in a pan on the stove. Something smelled absolutely amazing, and a lot nicer than any of Isak’s attempts to cook for the two of them himself. 

 

He was good at lot of things, but cooking was just something he never picked up on. Another reason he was thankful to have such a talented boyfriend who was equal parts relentlessly annoying and positively invigorating. 

 

Isak couldn’t resist himself as he slid silently in his socks over to his boyfriend, and wrapped his arms around Even’s waist, leaning his head into his back. He felt Even jump slightly before he sighed.

 

“Isak Valtersen,” he hummed, lowly, “Fancy seeing you here.”

 

“I live here,” Isak replied, smiling against Even’s white t-shirt.

 

“Oh really? Since when?” 

 

Isak didn’t need to see Even’s face to tell that he was smirking.

 

“I can’t believe you’re this salty because you had to ride the train home alone today.”

 

Even titled his head back towards Isak as Isak lifted his own.

 

Even scoffed, “Me? Salty?”

  
  
Isak nodded.

 

“I’m not salty! This, this dish—,” Even motioned towards the food on the stove, “Now this dish is salty.”

 

Isak just laughed, because his boyfriend was _too fucking adorable_.

 

“Yeah, and it smells amazing,” he murmurs, as he wraps himself around Even once more.

 

“See, I’m making it for my boyfriend, he left me to study biology with Sana like the studious man that he is, which is ridiculous, because I’m way better at cooking than she is and when is biology ever going to feed you?”

 

Even continued to dabble on as Isak just sat there, hugging and smiling. Eventually, Even set the utensil down to the side and turned around to face him, and Isak noticed that his face was a bit flushed from the intensity of the heat above the stove and it was doing things to him, _okay_.

 

“Only you look a lot like him, so maybe I’ll feed you instead,” Even replied, smiling before lifting his finger and booping Isak on the nose. 

 

“I would be delighted,” Isak answers, formally, because it wouldn’t be Isak and Even if Isak didn’t entertain Even and his games. Even just laughs and leans down so that their lips are mere inches apart, and Isak is suddenly sucking in a breath.

 

He’s been this close to Even on multiple occasions, but Isak’s pretty sure this is just something that he’s never going to get used to. Not that he’d ever want to, either.

 

“You don’t always have to feed me,” Isak mumbles, and they’re so close now that every time his mouth moves, his lips are ghosting Even’s.

 

“No, but if I leave you to yourself, you’ll die,” Even mocks as he smirks against Isak’s lips.

 

This breaks the sudden tension in the room as Isak pushes him away slightly, pretending to be more offended than he actually is.

 

“Fuck you!”

 

“You should really eat first before you do that,” Even singsongs, and _wow_ , Isak’s about to punch him in his smug little face.

 

“I hate you so much.”

 

“Hey! No insulting the chef, or I might have to poison your food.”

 

At this point, Isak should probably just accept defeat.

 

“I—you’re just so—Even—!”

 

Suddenly, Isak is being picked up around his waist and twirled around the kitchen and he’s screaming, and thank god it’s just the two of them or he’d be embarrassed by the sounds he’s making, but Even’s laughing and it’s the type of laugh he has where his eyes crinkle and his face swells and its just so _free_ , so Isak tucks his head into Even’s neck and laughs with him.

 

Even sets him down eventually and then the two of them are just hugging face-to-face now, drinking each other in.

 

“I missed you,” Even breathes, and Isak feels the hot breath against his ear, and shivers.

 

“I missed you, too,” he replies, and tilts his head back to look at Even, and he must be done taunting Isak now because he finally allows their lips to meet and it’s a _welcome home, honey_ kiss that’s sweet and innocent but crude enough to leave Isak begging for more. And in reality, he always is, whenever Even is concerned.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You know, we should probably buy a dining room table or something,” Isak says, as the two of them are sitting next to each other on the sofa. 

 

This is how evenings usually go between them—Even cooks dinner (and Isak helps, sometimes) and then the two of them sit next to each on the couch, plates in their laps.

 

Not that Isak is complaining about being so close to Even—I mean, he’d never complain about that, really—but he can’t help but think maybe their apartment could do with a bit more furniture.

 

However, money doesn’t just flood their pockets. Isak knows that. But he’d really taken a huge step by agreeing to move in with Even and for some reason, the two of them going shopping and picking out furniture together is just really intriguing Isak right now. 

 

“With what money, babe?” Even hums, and yeah, yeah, Isak is very aware that they don’t have the money for it.

 

“I know, I’m just saying—,”

 

“Also, how am I gonna steal food off your plate if you’re always sitting across from me at a table?” 

 

Isak turns to face Even even further to see that Even is doing that eyebrow wiggle that he always does and Isak just smiles and playfully smacks his arm.

 

“I still don’t know why you do that,” Isak says, as he forks up a mouthful of food.

 

“You never stop me.”

 

“You have longer arms, you’re too quick for me!” Isak exclaims.

 

“That’s not true. You just like being domestic. Admit it.” 

 

Isak’s about to deny it, just like he always used to, but he figures it’s probably about time to give up that charade. 

 

“I never used to,” Isak says, speaking quieter than before.

 

“Not until you met me, and I flipped your entire world around,” Even answers, beaming proudly and god, if Even’s smile alone held the power to completely unravel his grumpy teenage body.

 

Isak laughs and pokes Even’s cheek, which was an unexpected gesture for the both of them, and Even gasps at the sudden touch. Isak loves when he makes that sound. It’s almost like a reassurance that Isak affects him just the same as he affects Isak.

 

Which, he definitely knows by now that that is the complete truth, but it doesn’t hurt to be consciously reminded of it once in a while. It lights a fire in Isak that just never seems to burn out.

 

By the affection shown in Even’s eyes, Isak guesses he shares that exact same warmth.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Isak_ ,” Even murmurs into the side of his hair. Isak shuffles beside him.

 

The two of them had decided to cuddle after they finished dinner, which was definitely because Isak always gets a bit tired after eating, and he really just wanted to be engulfed in Even’s arms after the long day he’d had. 

 

He’s lucky he’d found a boyfriend that loves cuddling just as much as he does. Maybe even a little bit more, if he was being honest.

 

Isak muffles a “Hmm?” against Even’s chest.

 

“You just make me so happy,” Even sighs, like he’d been struggling to hold those words in for some time.

 

Isak lifts his head so that he can look Even in the eyes, and Even is already looking down at him, smiling.

 

“You’re also my favorite person in the entire world,” Even coos, running his fingers through Isak’s hair.

 

Isak can’t help his content smile and slight groan that escapes his lips. Isak loves when Even gets like this—when he showers Isak with affection, and when he looks at him like he just can’t believe he actually exists. It makes Isak feel hot all over, like maybe he really is as great as Even tells him he is.

 

Isak moves to kiss Even on his beautiful lips, and Even gets the idea almost as quickly, so that they crash a little bit into each other and laugh into each other’s mouths. Isak remembers when he used to be shy about kissing Even—like that was territory he just couldn’t bring himself to get into—but now he’s so thankful he’d been able to confront his denial because thinking about his life without Even in it is just too depressing to even consider, and Isak might be Even’s favorite person in the entire world, but Even is definitely Isak’s favorite person in the entire universe. 

 

The kiss turns from sappy to heated very quickly, and Isak finds himself climbing into Even’s lap. Even wraps his long, gangly arms around Isak’s back, pulling him in closer. As if he just can’t get enough, and Isak understands all the same. 

 

The fact that they live together now, and alone, means that they are allowed to do things like make out with each other right on the living room sofa, or against the kitchen countertop, or, well, fuck each other on any surface they possibly can. The entire thing is just overwhelmingly exhilarating, and Isak absolutely lives for it. 

 

“ _Fuck_ , baby,” Even moans when Isak grinds himself down so that he can feel Even’s dick between his asscheeks.

 

And really, the two of them switch positions all the time, but Isak can’t find it within himself to feel shameful for how much he just _wants_.

 

“Are you gonna fuck me, Even?” Isak asks innocently, and yeah, he’s done being tired from his food coma if he can have Even like this.

 

Even groans loudly, and catches Isak’s lips, a wordless agreement as he grabs underneath Isak’s thighs and carries him into the bedroom.

 

Their bedroom.

 

Where, on many the occasion, Isak and Even have slept soundly together, spooning, usually, with Even’s arms around his waist and his front against Isak’s back, which had become one of Isak’s favorite positions and one where he’d fall asleep the fastest. On other occasions, Isak would accidentally kick Even in his sleep and then Even would jump and wake up which would wake Isak up suddenly and even though he knows it pisses Even off sometimes, he’d still smile at Isak and laugh and make fun of him for being a ‘sleep fighter’.

 

On this occasion, though, the situation was completely different.

 

Even had laid Isak down on the bed and crawled on top of him, hovering just inches from Isak’s face so that their lips were only touching slightly, knowing that the anticipation was what _killed_ Isak every single time they were on the edge of achieving blissful oblivion. 

 

“ _Even_ ,” Isak whined, when Even moved to press his lips against Isak’s neck and not his own, and started sucking a bruise there. Isak whined again when Even nibbled on Isak’s ear, the spot he knew drove Isak wild.

 

“Gonna fuck you so good, baby,” Even breathed into Isak’s ear, “My baby.”

 

“ _Yours_ ,” Isak bit out.

 

Even loved to tease, and Isak loved to be teased, but tonight, he was a little impatient.

 

Okay, a lot impatient.

 

Isak reached down and cupped Even’s bulge from outside his trousers, and Even gasped.

 

“Someones a bit eager,” Even smiles, and Isak just smirks up at him.

 

“Off,” he says, and it’s somehow gotten to the point where Isak can’t string sentences together, he needs Even so much, and it’s—it’s too much.

 

But at the same time, it’s not enough. It’s never enough.

 

Even gets up and takes off his pants, and Isak does the same, shimmying them off with his boxers all in one go. And then the two of them pause for a moment, and just drink each other in, staring at each other’s naked bodies and Isak can feel himself flush underneath Even’s gaze.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Even says, in awe. Isak shakes his head and chuckles at him.

 

“I remember the first time you said that to me,” Isak hums, “I was standing at my locker and you ambushed me out of nowhere.”

 

At that, Even climbs on top of Isak again, and cradles his face. 

 

“Excuse me,” he muses, “All of my attempts to flirt were always thoroughly planned out. You have no idea how long it took me to not psych myself out.”

 

“Oh my god,” Isak rolls his eyes, “Even Bech Næsheim, a nervous wreck?”

 

“Baby, I was always nervous around you. I still am sometimes.”

 

Isak knows his mouth is hanging open at this point, in shock or desperation, he really doesn’t know for sure, but Even’s hovering above him and admitting he gets butterflies in his stomach and _fuck_ , if Isak doesn’t want to kiss the life right out of him.

 

And so he does, he grabs Even by the neck and presses his lips against his, and Even makes out a small moan that goes straight to Isak’s dick.

 

“Need you so bad,” Isak huffs into Even’s mouth.

 

“Yeah?” Even answers, his voice suggestive.

 

“Always,” Isak replies, and for all intensive purposes, it’s true.

 

“Oh _wow_ , this is getting pretty serious,” Even teases, that familiar glint in his eye, “Might just have to take you home to mamma.”

 

“Shut up,” Isak laughs, and it’s a hearty laugh that echoes in the extra spaces of their bedroom.

 

Isak reaches behind Even then and pulls him closer so that they’re now grinding, Even flush against Isak’s hip as he slips a leg in between Isak’s.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Even moans, “On second thought, I think I’ll just stay in here with you forever.”

 

“Forever?” Isak repeats, lighthearted and a bit sentimental.

 

“ _Forever and Always_ ,” Even beams, and Isak can’t help but smile right back.

 

“God, you’re so fucking cheesy.”

 

“Have been since you met me, don’t know why you’re so surprised.”

 

“I can’t believe I moved in with someone so _lame_ ,” Isak taunts.

 

“Me either,” Even agrees, and Isak thinks there’s some truth to that.

 

Isak reaches for Even’s face and runs his fingers down the side of Even’s cheek, and Even shivers at the touch. He loves the intimacy now, and he’s more open about it than he’s ever been, and Isak silently agrees with Even that he just can’t believe this is his life now.

 

It falls silent for a bit, both boys still breathing heavily and so, so close to each other, only Isak is looking into Even’s eyes with so much love and adoration and Even is returning the gesture.

 

“Can we do that?” Even asks, finally, after some time.

 

“Do what?” Isak puzzles.

 

“Can we stay in here forever?”

 

It takes Isak a few seconds to fall back to their conversation from just a moment ago, and then he smiles the warmest smile he’s ever had, one that fills his entire face and physically hurts from the stretch, the type of smiles he reserves only for Even himself. Isak knows that a forever with Even is exactly, truly and completely, what he wants, and what he’s possibly _always_ wanted, from the beginning and end of each universe to the next. He laces the following words with love as he offers Even his reply.

 

“ _We can do that_.”

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn if i wasn't emo before writing this i sure as hell am emo now
> 
> i can't believe how perfect they are together just...wow. WOW
> 
> also can y'all believe isak and sana studied together on a friday smh what nerds
> 
> +also x2 i will be thoroughly impressed if you guys notice the connections to other chapters in this!!
> 
> if you liked this little epilogue thingy i'd love it if you let me know :))
> 
> pls talk to me i am lame and suck at making friends
> 
> but i consider you all my friends anyways OOPSIE no turning back now
> 
> as always please come yell at me on [tumblr](http://www.evenbakkas.tumblr.com) :))
> 
> hope you all have a lovely day!!
> 
> ALT ER LOVE ❤


End file.
